¡¡Amnesia!
by SoffiiGaby
Summary: Este fic esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga KokoroNat por su cumpleaños...  Kagome Higurashi a sufrido un terrible accidente y a perdido la memoria, ¿Qué sucederá con ella a partir de ahora?
1. Capítulo 1: Prologo

**N/A:** Este fic va dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas, ella siempre ha estado conmigo, me ha apoyado, me ha ayudado en los momentos difíciles, siempre ha estado junto a mí, a pesar de que no la conozco físicamente, no importa, ella a pesar de la distancia sabe cómo hacerme sentir mejor, la quiero mucho y hoy le deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños, KokoroNat, Nat feliz cumpleaños, que la pases excelente, se que publiqué este fic antes de tu cumpleaños pero espero que este 24 de septiembre sea un día muy feliz para ti, espero que te guste este fic, ya que es dedicado única y exclusivamente para ti ^^.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

_Pensamiento de los personajes_

**Cuando un personaje habla**

(Mis comentarios que por supuesto no faltaran xD)

Los personajes no son míos... son de **Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Prólogo<strong>

_-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué no puedo ver nada? ¿Dónde estoy? Y más importante…. ¿Quién soy yo?-_

Una luz blanca apareció en el lugar cegándola completamente, abrió lentamente un ojo, para poder ver, pero no era posible, la luz resplandecía demasiado.

-**Regresa-** Escuchó

-**¿Regresar a dónde?-**

-**Despierta-**

No comprendía nada, ¿Quién la llamaba? ¿De quién era esa voz que le resultaba extremadamente familiar?

**-Regresa- **Volvió a escuchar

**-Pero ¿Quién eres?-**

**-Regresa conmigo-**

Decidió que no podía quedarse parada, así que como pudo, caminó en dirección de donde provenía aquella extraña luz.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y descubrió que aquella luz provenía de una lámpara fluorescente en el techo de la habitación, una señora de mediana edad se encontraba al lado de ella sentada en una silla, tenía los ojos llorosos y aparentemente no había dormido lo suficiente por las ojeras debajo de sus ojos chocolates. Ella se encontraba recostada boca arriba viendo el techo, se incorporó en la camilla del hospital y la señora dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-**Kagome, Kagome, no puedo creerlo, reaccionaste hija-**

Kagome no correspondió al abrazo, pero se sentía a gusto en los brazos de aquella señora. Se alejó un poco de ella.

-**¿Quién es Kagome?-** Preguntó-**¿Quién…quién eres tú?**

La señora no podía creer lo que pasaba delante de sus ojos, su hija, su propia hija no la recordaba, todo debía ser una mentira, una ilusión de su cruel imaginación.

**-Tú eres Kagome y…**-Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-** Yo soy tu madre-**

Volvió a abrazar a su hija, mas esta, todavía no la recordaba, pero sin saber el porqué se dejó llevar y le devolvió el abrazo. A pesar de no reconocerla, era alguien en quien sentía una gran confianza.

El doctor entró en la habitación, revisó el expediente de Kagome, luego los resultados de los rayos X y por último, revisó el pulso, los oídos, el latir de su corazón, como se encontraban sus pulmones y el resto de los procedimientos.

-**Al parecer la señorita Higurashi está sufriendo de Amnesia, pero tranquilícese no será permanente, calculo que dentro de aproximadamente 2 meses o más habrá recuperado su memoria-** Explicó con una amable sonrisa

La señora Higurashi asintió levemente

-**Al parecer su cuerpo se encuentra en perfecto estado, exceptuando su memoria, dígame señorita Higurashi, ¿qué es lo que recuerda?-**

Kagome cerró los ojos intentando recordar:

_Se encontraba corriendo por alguna razón, pero no entendía el porqué, corría sin un rumbo fijo, se encontraba en medio de la calle cuando alguien grito:-"KAGOME"- y enseguida todo se puso oscuro._

**-Lo siento, pero lo único que puedo recordar es a alguien gritando:"Kagome" y enseguida todo se puso oscuro-**

**-Recuerdas ¿Cómo era esa persona?- ** Kagome negó con la cabeza-** Probablemente fuera la misma persona que llamo a los paramédicos para que te fueran a auxiliar, esa persona te salvó la vida-**

Kagome intentaba analizar toda la información, e intentar recordar a ese misterioso sujeto que probablemente le haya salvado la vida, pero ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo se llamara? ¿Cómo era?, a pesar de no recordar nada, estaba segura de que esa información se encontraba dormida dentro de su subconsciente y que algún día lo recordaría, como dice el dicho:" más vale tarde que nunca" ¿o no?

-**Ya puede regresar a su casa, necesitará estar rodeada de sus cosas un tiempo para recordar su antigua vida-** Dijo el médico dándole un último vistazo a el expediente de Kagome

La señora Higurashi fue a arreglar los papeles de Kagome para que le dieran de alta mientras ella se cambiaba la bata del hospital por un vestido hasta la rodilla.

Algo llamó su atención, había una flores que adornaban su habitación en el hospital, ¿Pero quién se la llevo? ¿Habrá sido aquella señora que dice ser su madre? O ¿Acaso alguien más? Se acercó a las flores y encontró una pequeña nota en medio de ellas que decía:" Cuando acaba el día, no puedo esperar, para que comience otro nuevo, y volverte a mirar. Por favor, recupérate pronto… yo…te necesito"

-_¿Quién me lo habrá enviado? ¿Acaso tendré novio? Y si es así ¿Por qué no vino hoy? Debe ser ilusiones mías-_ Pensó Kagome pero un sentimiento cálido apareció en su corazón, sea quien fuera esa persona la quería en verdad, ¿Pero quién será?

Terminado los trámites con todos los papeles, la señora Higurashi procedió a llevarse a su amnésica hija a su casa, ella tan solo rezaba para que recuperara la memoria pronto, lo único que podía hacer ahora es darle su apoyo y confiar en que Dios le devolvería la memoria.

A medida que se acercaban a su casa Kagome no dejaba de ver por la ventana, viendo fríamente todo el paisaje, no se sentía a gusto en ese lugar y dudaba seriamente si en verdad ese fuera su hogar, dudaba de que aquella señora fuera su madre, dudaba de todo lo que veía y quien no lo haría en su lugar, se sentía perdida en un mundo que no conocía, en un lugar extraño para ella, no conocía a nadie y lo único que podía hacer por el momento es creerle a aquella señora cuando le decía que era su madre, pero en el fondo Kagome reservaba sus dudas.

**-Listo, Kagome, esta es tu casa, nuestra casa, aquí vivimos con tu hermano, Buyo, nuestro gato, tú y yo-** Dijo la señora Higurashi observando con preocupación a su hija, quien tenía una mirada seria y fría, como si le hiciera falta un alma dentro del cuerpo, sus ojos estaban vacios y sin vida, era imposible saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Entraron a la casa, donde le indicó a Kagome donde era su habitación y le dijo que descansara que mañana tendría que ir al colegio. Lo único que podía hacer la señora Higurashi era rezar, rezar porque su hija de 16 años de edad recobrara la memoria, se encontraba sumamente preocupada por su hija, tenía un sentimiento de protección, la veía tan indefensa, quería protegerla a toda costa pero en este momento se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada para que ella recobrara la memoria, solo podía rezar y brindarle su apoyo.

Subió a la habitación de su hija y le indicó donde quedaban todas las cosas.

-¿**Recuerdas algo? ¿O se te hace familiar algo que hay aquí?-**

-**No recuerdo nada, pero tengo un extraño sentimiento de que ya he estado en este lugar antes-**

A la señora Higurashi se le iluminó el rostro, a pesar de que no recordara nada, era un avance. Kagome se puso un pijama y se acostó en su cama.

-**Lamento todos los problemas que le he causado-** Dijo Kagome

-**No tienes porque disculparte, soy tu madre-** Dijo la señora Higurashi dándole un beso en la frente –** Que tengas dulces sueños-** Y salió del cuarto

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Se y estoy consciente de que es un poco corto pero espero que les haya gustado y gracias por haberlo leído, espero que me apoyen en este nuevo fic.

**Creo que los reviews son gratis…** **ya que he dejado muchos y todavía no me llega la cuenta xDD así que por favor déjenme uno =D**

**Nat… Feliz cumpleaños te quiero mucho y espero la pases bien este 24 de septiembre ^^ **

**Sin más que decir, solo:-Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Quién es él?

**N/A:** Como dije en el capítulo anterior, este fic va dedicado a una chica que siempre ha estado conmigo, siempre me ha brindado su apoyo y este sábado 24 de septiembre ella cumple 14 años, me alegra poder haber pasado con ella este tiempo juntas ^^ poder haberla conocido y también le doy gracias a Dios por que la pusiera en mi camino, conocí en fanfiction a una persona maravillosa y me alegra poder felicitarla hoy por su cumpleaños, KokoroNat, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños y espero que podamos seguir siendo amigas por más tiempo ^^.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

_Pensamiento de los personajes o cuando Kagome empieza a recordar su pasado_

**Cuando un personaje habla**

(Mis comentarios que por supuesto no faltaran xD)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: ¿Quién es él?<strong>

_Sueño de Kagome:_

_Se encontraba corriendo, sentía un vacio en su corazón, pero desconocía la razón, ella se encontraba, en su interior luchando por no echarse a llorar en ese momento, pero no entendía porque, estaba huyendo, de algo o de alguien, sin fijarse a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle y escucho el sonido del claxon de un auto, giró el rostro y con horror vio como el carro se abalanzaba sobre ella, se encontraba adolorida en el suelo y alguien se encontraba a su lado, era un chico alto, fornido, bastante atractivo, con el cabello largo y negro como la mismísima noche, unos ojos color ámbar, que dejaban hipnotizados a cualquiera_ _la veía con los ojos llorosos pero se contenía para no llorar frente a ella, él le decía:_

_-Kagome, vas a estar bien, escuchas, ya viene la ambulancia-_

_Tomó con delicadeza la mano de ella._

_-Kagome, por favor, no me dejes-_

_Ella intentó con todas sus fuerzas hablar:_

_-Lo siento… creo que esta…es nuestra despedida-_

_-No digas eso, ni siquiera lo pienses, yo… te necesito, ya vienen los paramédicos… quédate conmigo-_

_-Lo…siento, ya no tengo… fuerzas, adiós… In…- No pudo acabar de hablar cuando quedó inconsciente y lo único que pudo escuchar fueron los gritos de aquel extraño pronunciando su nombre._

_FIN DEL SUEÑO_

Kagome se despertó con pereza, debido al incesante ruido proveniente del despertador, lo apagó y se quedó un momento observando aquella habitación, "su" habitación, se despertó con la sensación de haber olvidado algo, pero no le prestó importancia, revisó las gavetas buscando algo para ponerse, se sentía realmente incomoda revisando las gavetas, pensando que no era su ropa y que alguien llegaría en cualquier momento a reprenderla.

La señora Higurashi fue al cuarto de su hija y la encontró revisando las gavetas, pero al parecer no encontraba lo que buscaba.

-**Hoy debes ir al colegio-** Le dijo con dulzura-** Tu uniforme se encuentra en este armario-** Le sacó el uniforme del armario y se lo entrego-** Tranquila que todo esto es tuyo, no tienes porque sentirte mal por utilizar las cosas-**

_-¿Cómo es que lo sabe? ¿Acaso puede leer las mentes?- Pensó_

La señora Higurashi le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y se fue de la habitación para ir directo a preparar el desayuno y llevar a su hija al colegio.

Kagome se vistió y arregló para ir al colegio, se observó en el espejo varias veces para asegurarse que estaba lista. –_Este uniforme es muy lindo-_

Salió de su cuarto con sumo cuidado procurando no hacer ruido para no molestar a nadie, bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no resbalarse por las medias y al llegar al primer piso de la casa, se desorientó, intentó seguir recto y abrió la primera puerta que encontró pero… era un baño, salió de allí y abrió la puerta de al lado y era el cuarto de alguien, no pudo distinguir nada porque la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, vio algo moverse entre la oscuridad y pensó que alguien debía de estar durmiendo allí, así que cerró la puerta y por fin divisó la sala. Fue corriendo hasta allí y su madre justo salió de la habitación continua.

-**Ya iba a buscarte para que bajaras a desayunar, ven sígueme-** Dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña y le extendió la mano

Kagome la agarró de la mano y fue conducida por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, la señora Higurashi le soltó la mano y Kagome fue hasta el asiento donde la esperaba un plato con comida, se le quedó mirando un rato (dándole mal de ojo a la comida xDD ok no); la señora Higurashi se sentó en el puesto frente al de Kagome y la miró con dulzura.

-**¿Esto es para mí?-** Preguntó indecisa sin saber si tomar asiento o no

-**Si-** Le sonrió-**Toma asiento**

Kagome la obedeció y dio gracias por los alimentos

-**Usted es muy amable-** Dijo Kagome sonriendo

**-No me trates como si fuera una extraña, soy tu madre-** Dijo sonriendo pero con un notorio enojo en su tono de voz y su rostro

La cara de Kagome pasó de una muy feliz a una triste.

-**Lo…lo siento pero… no recuerdo nada-**

La señora Higurashi la agarró le agarró la mano

-**Tranquila, ya verás que pronto recordaras todo-**

Kagome sonrió y termino de desayunar, la señora Higurashi la llevó al colegio, Kagome se sentía desprotegida, no conocía a nadie ni a nada, se sentía sola, abandonada, pero aquella mujer la hacía sentir de una manera extraña para ella, se sentía protegida, esa mujer, era especial, le generaba un sentimiento de confianza que nadie le había dado hasta ese momento (claro si es la única persona que conoces ¬¬)

Mientras subían por las escaleras, Kagome se sentía cada vez más nerviosa, insegura, temerosa, por lo que pasaría en su salón, un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella, se agarró del vestido de su madre, ocasionando que esta se volteara.

-**¿Tienes miedo?-**

Kagome asintió mientras contemplaba el suelo

-**No tengas miedo, vas a ver que te va a ir bien, vamos juntas- **Le tomó la mano y caminaron directo al aula de clases

Al llegar al salón la señora Higurashi entró sola y habló con el profesor; Kagome, en cambio, se quedó cerca de la puerta, no sabía cómo actuar frente a sus "nuevos" compañeros de clase. Al poco tiempo la señora Higurashi salió del salón.

-**Tranquila, relájate, verás que todo saldrá bien, ya le explique al profesor tu situación-** Le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hija y se fue.

Kagome abrió la puerta del salón y entró con timidez.

-**La señorita Higurashi-** El profesor la señalo-** está sufriendo de amnesia**

Mientras que el profesor le explicaba a sus compañeros su condición, ella observaba todo y a todos, esperando poder reconocer alguna cara, para no sentirse tan sola en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, solo dos se le hicieron familiares, ¿Pero quiénes eran? ¿De dónde los conocía? ¿Serían amigos de ella? ¿Enemigos, tal vez? Pero no parecían malas personas.

-**Espero que todos ustedes sean amables con ella y la ayuden a recuperar su memoria-** Concluyó el profesor-**Puede pasar a sentarse**

Un incómodo silencio se esparció por el lugar, todos tenían su mirada fija en ella, se encontraba muy confundida en ese momento, todos la miraban pero nadie emitía ningún sonido, se encontraba extremadamente nerviosa y debido a la incesante mirada por parte de sus compañeros, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, estaba sola, desprotegida, indefensa, vulnerable, no quería estar allí.

-**Kagome, ven, siéntate al lado mío –** Dijo una hermosa joven de cabellos largos y chocolates, unos profundos ojos chocolates y tenía una cálida sonrisa que la hizo sentirse bien y por un momento, a gusto en aquel extraño lugar.

Fue hasta al puesto y miró a la chica quien no paraba de sonreír.

-**¿Esta… oc…ocupado?-**

La joven río un poco y dijo:

-**Tranquila, este es tu puesto-**

Kagome se sentó en inmediatamente comprendió porque lo había elegido, no se encontraba muy atrás en la fila para no poder prestar atención y perderse de la clase, pero no se encontraba muy al frente para que los profesores tuvieran su vista fija en ella, se encontraba al lado de una ventana, para que en cualquier momento, escapar de aquella monótona lección de clases y distraerse un rato con el paisaje, sus compañeros del frente formaban una excelente barrera para que el profesor no pudiera verla y ella poder dormir en cualquier momento y a cualquier hora.

-**Mi nombre es Sango-**

-**Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kagome-**

Sango se rio un poco y exclamó

-**Ya se tu nombre, me alegra que estés bien, estuve muy preocupada por ti cuando estuviste en el hospital-**

No sabía porque pero le alegraba que alguien además de la señora Higurashi se preocupara por ella, la hacía sentir más querida.

-**Disculpa que te pregunte esto pero ¿Quién eras tú para mí?**

**-¿En serio no sabes quién soy?- **Kagome negó con la cabeza-** Es increíble que perdieras la memoria, yo era o más bien sigo siendo y seré tu mejor amiga, cualquier cosa que necesites avísame y no tengas pena-** Le volvió a sonreír y comenzó a prestarle atención a la clase que recién empezaba.

Kagome no podía dejar de mirar a través de la ventana, se sentía fuera de lugar dentro de aquel salón de clases, muchas preguntas surcaban su mente pero no podía responderlas debido a su falta de memoria. Estaba tan distraída mirando por la ventana que no notó la mirada de un joven muchacho que se encontraba al otro extremo del salón, la miraba sin quitar su vista de ella, ¿Quién será él?

Al poco tiempo acabaron las clases y era la hora del almuerzo, Sango se acercó a Kagome

-**¿Quieres pasear por el colegio?-** Dijo sonriendo

-**Claro-** Le devolvió la sonrisa

Kagome se levantó su puesto y comenzó a seguir a Sango.

-**Mira, esa es la cafetería-** Señaló a una tienda donde vendían comida dentro del edificio del colegio, que se encontraba que no cabía un alma en ese lugar-**Ese es el jardín del colegio, tú pasabas mucho tiempo en este jardín, deberías de poder recordarlo, nunca dejaste que te acompañara a este lugar, siempre ibas sola, creo que te relajaba este lugar-**

Kagome se sintió atraída por ese lugar, como si la estuviera llamando, fue en dirección a un lugar en el jardín.

Sango la seguía de cerca.

**-Prefiero ir sola, si no te molesta-**

**-Tranquila, ve, si necesitas algo estaré en el salón- **Dicho esto se fue

Entró al jardín y comenzó a caminar por un estrecho camino, a los lados había muchas flores, ella no recordaba ese lugar pero algo le decía donde debía ir.

-**Yo… este lugar… lo… conozco-**

Terminó el camino, pero ella sabía por dónde seguir, sus pies la guiaban a donde ella sentía que debía ir. Por fin, llegó a un lugar, bastante apartado del colegio, pero seguía encontrándose dentro de este, habían unas sillas de color blanco a ambos lados de una mesa de vidrio y un jarrón de vidrio, dentro habían unas hermosas rosas rojas, ella se alegró con solo ver esas flores, sintió una paz en su interior, al lado, proporcionando sombra, un gigantesco árbol de cerezo, con las flores de sakura cerradas, algunas comenzaban a abrirse, era realmente hermoso.

Se paseo por allí, tocó la silla y logro… recordar algo, era solo imágenes.

_Ella se encontraba caminando por ese mismo campo de flores, el viento era leve, movía sus cabellos con gracia, como si bailara con el viento, estaba tan feliz de estar en ese lugar con él… Continuó caminando, dejándose llevar por su deseo de hablar con él, ella sabía que él estaría allí, esperando por ella, para poder hablar con ella, como todos los días, se veían en ese lugar, era su secreto, un secreto compartido por los dos, ese era su lugar secreto, solo él lo conocía, ellos mantenían en secreto sus salidas, él tenía su reputación de frío y solitario, lo que le daba un toque misterioso pero no podía ser así con ella, él en el fondo era dulce, tierno y una encantadora persona, hasta se podría decir que a veces un poco cursi, pero ella así lo quería, llegó hasta ese lugar, allí estaba él, esperando por ella, como siempre, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo por la espalda, enseguida se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar animadamente._

La imagen de él aparecía en su mente, una y otra vez, cada cara que hacía, su sonrisa, cuando estaba triste, cuando se enojaba, cuando era tierno.

-**¿Quién… es… él?-** Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla.

Al recordar parte de su pasado, Kagome calló desmayada al suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Lamento la demora, cada vez falta menos, feliz cumple Nat, espero les haya gustado este capítulo xD lo logre terminar en la clase de informática de mi colegio, espero les guste y…

**No e recibido la cuenta por los reviews que he dejado… SON GRATIS, así que por favor dejen un review =D lo que es gratis no siempre es malo xD**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO 14! ESPERO LA PASES GENIAL ESE DIA.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Recuerdos

**N/A:** Supongo que, pues me querrán asesinar pero en mi defensa estuve 15 días castigada y hoy acabo mi castigo, así que por eso quise recompensarlos subiendo el capitulo hoy =D mmm así que, espero lo disfruten y no me maten por la tardanza jeje

Feliz Cumple Nat, ya cumpliste 14… tú te haces vieja y yo me hago joven 3:D ok no xD Espero hayas pasado un increíble cumpleaños ;D

Los personajes no son mios, son de **Rumiko Takahashi**

_Pensamiento de los personajes o cuando Kagome empieza a recordar su pasado_

**Cuando un personaje habla**

(Mis comentarios que por supuesto no faltaran xD)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Recuerdos<strong>

Kagome tras recuperar una ínfima parte de su memoria, sufrió un desmayo y yace en el suelo, cerca de la silla donde anteriormente se encontraba sentada unos minutos atrás. Por otra parte, un joven caminaba tranquilo y sereno, admirando la belleza del paisaje a su alrededor, parecía conocer el camino a la perfección, casi como la palma de su propia mano, pero ¿Quién es él? ¿Acaso otras personas conocen ese lugar, aparte de Kagome y "Él"?

Al ver a Kagome tirada en el suelo inconsciente, corrió hasta ella y la zarandeaba con la esperanza de despertarla.

-**Kagome, Kagome, reacciona-**

Kagome abrió lentamente sus ojos, se sentó y le dijo a su "salvador":

-**¿Qué me sucedió?-**

**-No sé, cuando llegué te encontré desmayada en el suelo-** _Sus ojos, ya no tienen ese brillo que los caracteriza-_

**-¿Quién eres tú?-** Preguntó la azabache-**Me pareces familiar-**_Que color de pelo tan extraño, y sus ojos son de un color dorado-_

**-Yo soy…-** Pensó un momento-**Mi nombre es: Hoyo**

**-Mucho gusto-** Le sonrió-**Me llamó Kagome**

**-Sí, ya nos conocíamos-** Se rió el ambarino-

**-¿Si? Lo siento, no lo recuerdo-**

**-Tranquila, no pasa nada-** Le sonrió

El timbre sonó, dando por finalizado el recreo.

-**Supongo que ya nos tenemos que ir-** Exclamó Kagome levantándose del suelo y limpiándose la ropa

"Hoyo" se paró y salieron de allí y fueron hasta el salón de clases, curiosamente estaban en el mismo salón.

Entraron y Kagome fue a su puesto, al lado de Sango y siguió con la vista a aquel chico de extraño cabello plateado y ojos dorados, así se dio cuenta que el puesto de aquel chico era en el extremo opuesto del salón.

-_Es un chico extraño, pero es bueno-_ Sonrío Kagome para sus adentros

De repente llegó un chico de cabello negro y largo como la noche, tez pálida y parecía controlar a todo el salón con solo una mala mirada, de repente un chico se levantó a botar algo en el basurero cuando tropezó con él.

-**Lo… lo siento, Naraku-** Dijo el muchacho con miedo

Naraku lo miro con desprecio y solo chasqueó los dedos cuando dos alumnos visiblemente más musculosos y con más cara de idiota que Naraku fueron contra el pobre inocente.

Kagome no pudiendo soportar más la tortura contra esa pobre persona se intentó levantar, pero Sango lo impidió.

-**Kagome, ese es Naraku, será mejor que no te metas con él, tiene a todo el salón atemorizado, si haces algo puedes pagarla caro-**

**-No me importa, no me puedo quedar sentada mientras veo como golpean a alguien por un simple accidente-**

Sango sabiendo lo testaruda que es su amiga la dejo ir.

El muchacho cayó al suelo y Kagome se puso frente a él, con las manos extendidas a los lados. Los idiotas/matones no sabían si golpear a Kagome o no, así que miraron a Naraku.

**-Te daré una oportunidad, al saber que sufres de amnesia, porque posiblemente no te acuerdes de quién soy yo-**

**-No sabes cuan poco me importa quién seas-**

**-Vaya, vaya, al parecer alguien tiene la lengua filosa tal vez debería cortártela-** Dijo Naraku acercándose a ella

Pero Kagome le escupió en la cara, los secuaces de Naraku agarraron a Kagome por los brazos impidiendo que se moviera.

-**Creo que deberías pedir perdón-**

**-Nunca desgraciado- **Dijo Kagome forcejeando

Naraku se acercó más a Kagome y le agarró la cara con una mano.

-**Es una pena que una linda cara como esta sea maltratada por estos dos brutos-**

-**No te tengo miedo-** Dijo y pateo a Naraku en la pierna

Naraku estuvo a punto de propinarle un puñetazo a Kagome en la cara si no hubiera sido detenido por "Hoyo"

-**¿Por qué te metes, Taisho? ¿Acaso te importa la suerte de esta perra?-**

"Hoyo" no respondió

-**¿Tai…sho?-** Dijo Kagome

-**¿No lo conoces? Su nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, el chico más grosero, fuerte y de mal carácter de todo este colegio-**

**-¿Inu…Yasha?**

Inuyasha miró al piso sin decir nada, como dicen por allí, el que calla otorga.

-**Se nota que perdiste la memoria, perra-** Dijo Naraku con desprecio-** Este chico es Inuyasha**

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que Kagome doblara las rodillas y los seguidores de Naraku la soltaron haciendo que callera al suelo

_-Pensaba que su nombre era Hoyo pero en verdad es:-_**Inuyasha-**pensó/dijo Kagome antes de caer desmayada por el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía.

Inuyasha se alejo de Naraku y fue hasta donde Kagome.

-**Que patético te ves Inuyasha, arrodillado al lado de una chica y con esa cara de preocupado-** Se burlo

-**No me importa lo que pienses-** Dijo Inuyasha dedicándole una fría mirada a Naraku

Todo el salón se encontraba absorto mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de Kagome. Sango se levantó de su puesto y fue al lado de su mejor amiga, quien la sacudió esperando que reaccionara.

-**No funciona-** Le dijo Inuyasha a Sango quien estaba tan preocupada que estaba al borde del llanto-**La llevare a la enfermería-**

**-Iré contigo-**

**-No, tú te quedas aquí-**

Sango no dijo nada y se fue a su puesto.

-_Tranquila Kagome, no te perderé de nuevo-_

Salió del salón con Kagome en sus brazos y la llevo a la enfermería, la colocó en una camilla y esperó a que despertara, la enfermera la revisó y dijo:

-**Físicamente ella se encuentra bien, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte-** Le sonrió la enfermera a Inuyasha

Inuyasha suspiró aliviado y miró a Kagome con preocupación, -_no sabría qué hacer si no volviera a despertar.-_

* * *

><p><em>MENTE DE KAGOME<em>

_Ella se encontraba caminando por ese mismo campo de flores, el viento era leve, movía sus cabellos con gracia, como si bailara con el viento, estaba tan feliz de estar en ese lugar con él… Continuó caminando, dejándose llevar por su deseo de hablar con él, ella sabía que él estaría allí, esperando por ella, para poder hablar con ella, como todos los días, se veían en ese lugar, era su secreto, un secreto compartido por los dos, ese era su lugar secreto, solo él lo conocía, ellos mantenían en secreto sus salidas, él tenía su reputación de frío y solitario, lo que le daba un toque misterioso pero no podía ser así con ella, él en el fondo era dulce, tierno y una encantadora persona, hasta se podría decir que a veces un poco cursi, pero ella así lo quería, llegó hasta ese lugar, allí estaba él, esperando por ella, como siempre, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo por la espalda, enseguida se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar animadamente._

_Él… él es…Inuyasha _

En su mente veía imágenes como flashes, todas eran de Inuyasha y sus facetas, enojadas, sonriendo, triste, gruñón, entre otras.

_Se encontraba caminando tranquila sin ninguna preocupación en su mente, iba en dirección a su lugar, el único lugar de la escuela en el que se encontraba a gusto, al llegar encontró a Inuyasha recostado sobre un árbol, se acercó un poco más y notó que no estaba solo, estaba besando a alguien… ¿Pero quién? ¿Acaso él ya no la quería a ella? Bueno, no se podría decir que ellos eran novios o que se hubieran dado un beso, pero sentía algo más por él que simple amistad y lo creía recíproco, pero al parecer no es así, la curiosidad venció y se acercó un poco más para saber a quién estaba besando… era… se acercó un poco más… esa persona es…Kikyo, al ver la terrible realidad, di media vuelta e intenté correr, pero la raíz sobresaliente de un árbol hizo que tropezara y cayera al suelo, volteé a ver para asegurarme si no había sido escuchada, grave error, Inuyasha me observaba desde su lugar con una expresión de horror y Kikyo la miraba con desprecio, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y comenzó a correr. Escuchó unos pasos tras ella, era Inuyasha._

_-Kagome, espera-_

_-¡NO!-_

_-No seas terca y espera, no es lo que crees-_

_-Creo que si es lo que parece, ¡¿Por qué no regresas y continúas compartiendo saliva con Kikyo?-_

_-Espera…no es así…ella me besó a mi… ¿Acaso estas celosa?-_

_Ella estaba confundida, no sabía si creerle, pero no quería verlo, por lo menos no en ese momento._

_-Si es así, ¡Cómo crees que voy a creerme esa mentira! ¡Sí! Estoy celosa de ella-_

_No sabía de dónde había salido lo último pero no podía retractarse._ (Yo tampoco sé de donde salió o.o)

_Seguía corriendo, no sé en qué momento salimos del colegio para llegar a la calle, pero no había vuelta atrás._

_-¡Cuidado, Kagome, un auto!- Gritó Inuyasha_

_Un grito salió de mi garganta al ver el automóvil abalanzándoseme encima, de pronto todo se volvió blanco y solo escuchaba los gritos de Inuyasha pronunciando mi nombre._

* * *

><p>Kagome se despertó asustada-<em>¿Fue todo un sueño? No, eso… en verdad ocurrió-<em> Miró a Inuyasha a su lado y su expresión cambio a una de horror, ahora que lo había recordado, no quería verlo, no en ese momento.

Se levantó de la cama y quiso salir corriendo de la enfermería pero fue detenida por la mano de Inuyasha que agarraba su muñeca, se volteó y lo miró a los ojos, Inuyasha tenía una mirada suplicante.

-**Lo…recordaste ¿cierto?-**

Miró hacia otro lado.

-**No sé de qué me hablas-**

**-Por favor, Kagome, no me mientas, no a mi-**

Ella odiaba que él supiera cuando mentía.

**-Sigo sin saber de qué me hablas, Hoyo-**

**-Si lo recordaste, te conozco, eres mala mintiendo-**

**-No es cierto, no te conozco, eres un completo extraño para mí-**

**-Si lo sabes, sabes que lo que digo es cierto, tú me conoces-**

**-O eso creía, te creía conocer-** Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-**Lo sabia-** Miro tristemente al suelo-**¿Hasta dónde recuerdas?-**

**-¿Tu beso con Kikyo te dice algo? No puedo que te besaras con ella; o sea, con ella, la más puta del colegio-**

**-¿Te acuerdas de ella?-**

**-Solo su nombre, pero con solo decir su nombre un sentimiento de odio se apodera de mi-**

**-No sé cómo explicarte lo que paso-**

**-No me tienes que explicar nada-**

**-Tengo que-**

**-Pero ¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque quiero-**

Kagome pensó un poco, quería encajar todas las piezas de sus recuerdos antes de decir algo.

**-Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo-**

**-¿De qué?-**

**-Que tu primer beso fue con la puta de Kikyo-** Miró a Inuyasha con asco

-**¿Qué cosas estás diciendo?**- Una risita nerviosa salió de su boca, Inuyasha también era malo mintiendo

-**Sí, eso mismo, y me vengaré, si tú te puedes besar con la persona que yo más odio, entonces yo me besaré con la persona que mas odias.-**

**-No sabes quién es-**

**-Quizás no lo recuerde ahora, pero de seguro Sango sabe-**

Esas palabras ocasionaron que Inuyasha apretara con más fuerza la mano de Kagome, casi lastimándola.

-**¿Qué quieres decir?-**

**-Adivina-**

-**O sea que…-**

**-Como lo escuchas, mi primer beso será con tu peor enemigo-**

La mirada de Inuyasha se ensombreció, el flequillo le cubría el rostro, pero no hacía falta verle los ojos para darse cuenta de que estaba realmente molesto. Agarró a Kagome con más fuerza que antes.

-**Inuyasha, me lastimas-**

No respondió, por primera vez… o desde lo poco que Kagome podía recordar sintió un profundo miedo ocasionado por Inuyasha.

-**Que me lastimes un poco y te creas el fuerte, no hará que cambie de opinión-** Dijo intentando no demostrar miedo en su voz ni en su mirada (Creo que concordaran conmigo en que uno debe saber cuándo hacer silencio)

Inuyasha la acorraló en una pared, el corazón de Kagome latía a mil por segundo, tenía mucho miedo.

-**No- **

Inuyasha seguía mirando al piso con el flequillo cubriéndole la mirada

-**¿No qué?-**

**-No dejaré que tu primer beso sea con Koga-**

**-Así que es Koga-**

Kagome se moría del miedo, pero no lo demostraría por nada del mundo.

-**¿Te doy miedo?**

**-No-** Mintió

-**Ya te dije que no eres buena mintiendo-** Inuyasha la miró a los ojos

Y por un momento dejo de sentir miedo, al ver la mirada de tristeza que tenía él.

Inuyasha agarró las dos manos de Kagome y las puso contra la pared para que no pudiera escapar, ya ella no sentía miedo, pero Inuyasha nunca se había comportado así con ella.

-**¿Sigues pensando en Koga como tu primer beso?-**

**-Sí, ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto?-**

**-¿Quieres saber?-**

**-Sí-**

**-Pues-** Acercó su cara a la de ella-**No dejaré que tu primer beso sea con alguien que no sea yo-** Rosó sus labios y acercó su boca al oído de ella y le dijo susurrando-** Tú serás mía por hoy-**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, Nat feliz cumpleaños ^^ ojala la hayas pasado bien y espero no me maten por lo tarde que les entrego el capitulo, pero es que estaba castigada u.u 15 días y hoy acabo el castigo, bueno, espero les haya gustado y este capitulo esta un poquito mas largo que los anteriores :D y y y...

**LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, MI META SON LOS 100 REVIEWS **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo**

**Dejen reviews Por favor!**


	4. Capítulo 4: ¡Una Cita!

**N/A:** Hola a todos, sé que no he escrito en un tiempo y esta vez no tengo excusa pero intentaré subir los capítulos lo más pronto que pueda.

Nattt feliz cumpleaños, aunque ya haya pasado, ya tienes 14 años, estas un año más cerca de la cama de tierra, xD ok no cite al Señor Bigotes de Brandy y el Señor Bigotes xDD

Los personajes no son míos, son de **Rumiko Takahashi**

_Pensamiento de los personajes o cuando Kagome empieza a recordar su pasado_

**Cuando un personaje habla**

(Mis comentarios que por supuesto no faltaran xD)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: ¡¿Una Cita?<strong>

Inuyasha acercó sus labios a los de Kagome, los corazones de ambos latían en sincronía, ambos con un ritmo apresurado, casi bailando juntos. Kagome no sabía porque, pero no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que Inuyasha la besara, es mas había dejado de forcejear hacia un rato y esperaba con ansias ese beso, al igual que él; la enfermera un tiempo antes había salido y no había regresado, faltaba muy poco para que se besaran, un poco más, pocos milímetros, ambos lo deseaban, aunque no supieran el porqué.

**-Ya regresé-** Dijo la enfermera entrando a la enfermería-**¿Ya despertó la señorita?- **Dijo mientras retiraba la cortina que separaba las camillas del resto de la enfermería

Al escuchar a la enfermera se separaron de golpe e Inuyasha se sonrojo

-_Gracias al cielo llego la enfermera-_ (Bien que querías que él te besara ¬¬) Pensó Kagome-**Si, gracias por todo, mi nombre es: Kagome**

**-No hay porque, es mí deber-**sonrió la enfermera-**el mío es: Ayame, es un placer.**

**-Bueno, creo que debemos irnos-** Dijo Inuyasha un tanto impaciente

-**Que suerte tienes, tu novio estaba realmente preocupado por ti-** Dijo la enfermera ignorando lo dicho por Inuyasha

Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo miró al piso sonrojado

-**Se equivoca, él no es mi novio-** Dijo Kagome

*Crack* sonó en el interior de Inuyasha… él sonido de su corazón partiéndose.

-**Tenemos que irnos-** Dijo Inuyasha, agarró a Kagome de la mano y se la llevó de allí

Estaban a la mitad del pasillo, cuando Inuyasha se detuvo, Kagome se recostó sobre una pared, mirando al ambarino, esperando una respuesta por parte de él, sobre lo que acababa de pasar, esperaba el porqué la saco con tanta urgencia de la enfermería.

-**Inuyasha ¿Te sucede algo?-**

Inuyasha apoyó una mano en la pared, cerca de la cabeza de Kagome y le susurró en el oído:

-**Te veo en la entrada del cine a las 4 pm-** Luego se fue

Kagome regresó al salón con una duda en su mente, estaba realmente confundida acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir-_Acaso Inuyasha me pidió una… no, no puede ser-_ Llegó al salón y el profesor no se encontraba, al parecer se ausentó ese día, así que se sentó en su puesto, intentando resolver y poner en orden sus preguntas e ideas, pero Sango que no estaba muy enterada, la empezó a acosar con preguntas, preocupado por su amiga.

-**¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te desmayaste? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que llame a tu madre para que te vaya a retirar? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Acaso no desayunaste esta mañana? ¿Inuyasha te hizo algo? Dime si te hizo algo, si se atrevió a tocarte un solo cabello, te juro que lo mato, cuéntame lo que sucedió-**

**-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, así que por favor déjame sola-** Dijo Kagome fríamente

-**Estas comportándote de una manera extraña, Kagome, algo te sucede, así que por favor no me mientas, te conozco-**

Esas palabras hicieron que Kagome recordara todo lo que había sucedido con Inuyasha en la enfermería.

-**Yo…-**Sango la miró fijamente-**Yo… ¿Conocía a Inuyasha?-**

**-No, es más, es muy raro que ustedes hablaran y cuando lo hacían no pasaban de unas cuantas palabras-**

-_Esas palabras las dijo él… pero también dije yo, algo parecido…te conozco, te creía conocer… pero en realidad no conozco a Inuyasha, no recuerdo nada acerca de él aparte del día en que quedé en coma, según el resto, yo nunca hablaba con él, era muy extraño vernos juntos, entonces ¿Por qué tengo esos recuerdos? Según por Inuyasha no son simples sueños o alucinaciones, en realidad todo eso pasó, pero entonces ¿Por qué?... ¿Quién eres Inuyasha? ¿Quién eres en realidad?-_

Tantos pensamientos confundían a Kagome y se estresaba al no conseguir una respuesta clara para todas sus preguntas y solo poder responderlas con suposiciones, se levantó de su puesto y estuvo a punto de irse cuando Sango la detuvo.

-**Sango, ya te lo dije, déjame sola, no me hagas volver a repetírtelo-** Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y ella con tantas preguntas no la dejaba, se encontraba irritable y maldecía su amnesia. Esquivó a Sango y salió del salón, llamó a su madre y al poco tiempo regresó a su "hogar" que tampoco recordaba.

Al llegar, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto, tiró la maleta en el suelo y se acostó en su cama, mirando al techo, no sabía que pensar, no sabía que sentía, que quería decir Inuyasha con eso de verla a las cuatro frente al cine, pero algo tenía en claro, si quería saber de qué se trataba tenía que ir a averiguarlo, pero ¿en verdad debía ir allí?.

De pronto un pensamiento surcó su mente-_ Pero… ¿Cómo se supone que debo ir vestida?... Quizás deba de llamar a Sango, creo que me podrá aconsejar… pero después de lo que paso, ¿Cómo la voy a llamar? De seguro no me quiere ni ver y quien la culparía, después de como la traté esta mañana-_

Pasaron algunas horas, ya faltaba solo hora y media para las 4 p.m. Así que se decidió a llamar a Sango, pero no sin antes preguntarle el número de teléfono a su madre.

-**Tú anotas todos los números de teléfono y celular en tu agenda, está en la primera gaveta de tu escritorio.-**

**-Gracias-**

Encontró la agenda y el número de celular de Sango.

-**Hola ¿Sango?-**_** Si, ¿Kagome?-**_** Si**

**-**_**¿Qué sucede? ¿Te ocurrió algo?... Perdón por lo que pasó en el colegio, debes de estar muy estresada y pasando por muchos momentos difíciles, para que yo te venga con tantas preguntas-**_

-**Tranquila, yo también tuve parte de la culpa, no debí actuar asi, hablando del colegio, necesito tu ayuda-**

**-**_**Pide lo que quieras-**_

_**-**_**Bien, verás, lo que sucede es…-**

Unos minutos más tarde, Kagome terminó de contarle lo sucedido en la enfermería y en el colegio a Sango.

_-__**Ese Inuyasha, me las va a pagar-**_

*Ding Dong* Sonó el timbre de la casa de Kagome, la señora Higurashi fue a abrir.

-**¡Ah! Sango, Hola, Kagome está en su habitación-**

**-Muchas gracias-** Se escuchó a Sango en la casa y por medio del celular.

Kagome colgó y espero a que Sango entrara a su habitación -_Sango, es realmente rápida-_

Enseguida entró Sango en el cuarto de Kagome y se dirigió al armario, empezó a buscar entre las ropas de Kagome, hasta que por fin encontró un vestido sin mangas ni tirantes, color azul, con detalles en crema, hasta la rodilla.

-**Este, es perfecto-**

**-¿Pero no es algo extraño ese vestido para ir al cine con alguien a quien apenas conozco?-**

**-No, tú lo conoces, o eso creo, pero si él lo dice, habrá que creerle, además es normal que uses un vestido cuando vas a ir a tu primera cita, ya que debes demostrarle lo hermosa que eres-**

**-¡ ¿Ci…Ci…CITA?-**

**-Sí-**

**-Creo que debes estar confundida, Sango, esto no es una cita-**

**-La que está confundida eres tú, es obvio que Inuyasha te pidió una cita-**

**-¿Estas…estás segura?-** Dijo Kagome sonrojada

-**Kagome, es obvio que si es una cita, además de que el te dijo:-**_**"tú serás mía por hoy"**_** Es obvio que se refería a esto, aunque sonó algo pervertido-**

**-¿Cómo así?-**

**-Tú sabes-**

Kagome pensó un poco, luego su cara se puso totalmente roja de un momento a otro.

-**¡Sango, que pervertida!-**

**-Yo no dije nada, tú sola lo pensaste, tienes la mente sucia-**

**-Yo…- **Intentó excusarse pero sin éxito

**-No discutas y ponte el vestido-**

Kagome obedeció y se puso el vestido, era realmente hermoso, le entallaba a la perfección la cintura.

-**Le falta algo-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-Esto-** Dijo sacando del armario un abrigo de tela color crema, el abrigo era corto y no pasaba de la mitad de su abdomen. Kagome se puso unos tacones no muy altos color crema y Sango la maquillo, sin exagerar demasiado, un poco de polvo, de sombra y un algo de lipgloss.

-**Lo natural es lo mejor-** Dijo Sango pasándole un espejo a Kagome

-**Me encanta- **Dijo al verse reflejada en el espejo.-**Estoy hermosa, gracias, Sango-**

**-No hay porqué, yo casi no hice nada, tú eres así de hermosa.**

Kagome sonrió

-_Hace rato no la veía sonreír así-_** Te voy a acompañar hasta el centro comercial, cuando te encuentres con Inuyasha, yo me voy-**

**-Me parece bien-**

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al centro comercial, al llegar se pusieron a ver las tiendas.

-**¿Deberíamos ir a ver si Inuyasha está?-** Dijo Kagome

**-No, déjalo deseando que llegues-**

**-¿Pero no llegaré tarde?-**

**-Tú no llegarás tarde, él se adelanto-**

**-Está bien-** Dijo Kagome no muy convencida

Entraron en varias tiendas y se quedaron observando las joyas, la ropa y los zapatos, cuando de repente Kagome se dio cuenta que eran más de las 4

-**Inuyasha se va a enojar conmigo-**

**-Tranquila, no pasará nada si nos apuramos-**

Comenzaron a correr hasta la entrada del cine y vieron a un Inuyasha impaciente.

-**Lo sabía, está enojado-**

**-Tranquila, no pasará nada-**

Al llegar dónde Inuyasha, este miraba a Kagome embelesado

-**Perdón por llegar tarde, ¿Tuviste que esperar mucho?-**

**-No… Acabo de… de llegar-**

Inuyasha estaba sonrojado.

-_Lo sabía, esto es una cita, aunque Kagome no lo acepte, Inuyasha esta bien vestido, a pesar de estar en jeans y una camisa por fuera color celeste, se ve bien, se nota que intentó arreglarse para ella- _Pensó Sango-** Bueno, me tengo que ir, espero me cuentes todo lo que pasó, Kagome-**

**-Si-** Dijo Kagome

Sango se fue, Kagome esperaba, aunque ella misma no sabía por qué, pero esperaba que le dijera que se veía hermosa.

-**¿Entramos?-** Preguntó Inuyasha intentando no mirarla fijamente

Kagome asintió, estaba realmente nerviosa, Inuyasha llevaba consigo las entradas del cine, solo faltaba la comida.

-**¿Qué desean?-** Preguntó la cajera del área de comidas del cine (Ya saben, donde se piden las palomitas de maíz, las sodas, el hot dog, los nachos, entre otras cosas)

-**Unas palomitas de maíz medianas y una soda-** Dijo Kagome

**- ¿Y usted?-**

**-Lo mismo-**

La cajera les entregó su pedido y les indicó el precio.

-**Toma, Inuyasha, esto debe ser suficiente para pagar mi parte-**

**-Guárdalo-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque esta vez, invito yo-**

**-¿Seguro?-**

**-Completamente- ** Le sonrió Inuyasha

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa.

-**¿Entramos a ver la película?-**

**-Si-** Dijo Kagome sonriendo

-**¿Y eso que te encuentras tan feliz?-**

**-No sé, solo sé que estar tu y yo en este momento, llena mi corazón de un sentimiento cálido… pero… No sé que es-**

**-Te comprendo… pues…yo siento lo mismo-**

**-¿Entonces tú sabes que sentimiento es?-**

**-Si-** Inuyasha estaba muy sonrojado (tanto que si lo comparabas con un tomate, era iguales, como hermanos perdidos)

-**Entonces dime, ¿Qué sentimiento es este?-**

**-Es… amor-**

**-¿Amor?-**

Inuyasha asintió y miró a Kagome con ternura y le sonrió, Kagome pensó un poco.

-**No, no creo que sea amor, quizás es porque somos amigos-** Dijo Kagome llegando a una conclusión

(*Crack*Crack*Crack* El sonido del corazón de nuestro pobre ambarino rompiéndose en pedazos, fue una dura puñalada por la espalda)

-**Bueno, piensa lo que quieras-**

Era más que obvio que Inuyasha estaba enojado, pero Kagome no sabía que era por culpa de ella... ¿Qué pasará con este par de atolondrados?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Lamento la demora, pero ya saben xD cuando no hay inspiración, no hay inspiración, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a pesar de haber sido tan corto, espero les haya gustado y recuerda Nat, este fic es para ti, si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario, critica o algo dejen un review…. POR FAVOR! SON GRATIS! Lo que es gratis es bueno! Mi meta son los 100 reviews, asi que por favor, ayúdenme a lograrlo ^^sin nada más que decir me despido.


	5. Capítulo 5: ¡Una Noche para Dos!

**N/A:** Supongo que todos hemos caído alguna vez y no sabemos o creemos que ya mas bajo no podemos caer, pierdes las esperanzas y piensas que todo acabo para ti, pero la vida es así y cuando caemos solo queda subir, todo pasa por alguna razón, pero si no subimos, solo tendremos lastima de nosotros mismos, además que la vista arriba vale la pena ;)

Jejeje yo soy un poco rara, hay momentos en que definitivamente desearía llevar una cámara conmigo para tomarle foto a algún paisaje, al gesto de alguna amiga, o simplemente para tener un recuerdo, por eso digo que la vista arriba vale la pena, hay que disfrutar lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecernos, ya sea con un hermoso paisaje o con algún detalle que aparezca, porque esa es la felicidad, pequeños detalles cada día que te hacen feliz, o te hacen reír, Nat, este fic es para ti, un regalo de cumpleaños, que todavía no llega a su fin, espero que te guste, te haga reír y pases un día excelente hoy y siempre.

Espero que disfruten de este fic y que les de felicidad aunque sea solo un poco.

_Pensamiento de los personajes_

**Cuando un personaje habla**

(Mis comentarios que por supuesto no faltaran xD)

Los personajes no son míos... son de **Rumiko Takahashi**

_El episodio de vete a la versh es el especial de noche de brujas y no me pertenece_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5: <strong>Una noche para dos<strong>

-**Inu…Inuyasha…**

**-¿Qué quieres?-**

**-¿Estas molesto por algo que dije?- **(No, esta brincando de la alegría)

-**Tú qué crees-**

**-¿Pero que hice?-**

**-Nada-**

**-No seas así, dime-**

**-No**

**-Dime-**

**-NO-**

**-¡QUÉ ME LO DIGAS!-**

Inuyasha se detuvo y miró a Kagome

-**Es solo que-**La miraba con tristeza-**Yo me… prácticamente confesé y fui rechazado sin que lo pensaras dos veces-**

**-¿Te confesaste?-**

**-No me digas que no lo notaste-**

**-¿A quién te le confesaste?-**(Estoy empezando a pensar que el carro que te paso por encima te dejo estúpida)

-**¡A ti!-**_Esto es malo, me estoy dejando llevar, si esto sigue así todo por lo que he trabajado desde la primera vez que la vi en aquel jardín se arruinará-_

_-_**¿Cuándo?-**Preguntó Kagome confundida

-**Sólo… olvídalo-**

Kagome no hizo más preguntas y se dirigieron a la entrada de la sala del cine, mientras todos afuera se les quedaban mirando, por lo que acababa de suceder.

Era 31 de Octubre ese día, asi que entraron a ver la película: _**El especial de Noche de Brujas de Vete a la Versh**_ (Para quienes no saben lo pueden buscar en youtube es muy divertido ^^)

Todo estaba oscuro, para ese día Inuyasha prefería ver una comedia a una de terror, no quería que Kagome pasara un mal rato y no se divirtiera en lo más mínimo. Se sentaron en la última fila del cine, para estar seguros de que nadie había puesto sus pies encima del respaldar de la silla, además así no tenían la pantalla tan cerca.

Empezaron los comerciales antes de la película y luego apareció un anuncio de advertencia:

**ADVERTENCIA**

Esta obra está dirigida a un público maduro, pues contiene temas que pueden ofender a individuos de criterios distintos. El objetivo de esta obra no es más que el de entretener.

De allí se presentaron a los protagonistas: Darkar y Mecoboy

La película:

_Mecoboy estaba mirando al frente sentado en el sillón cuando de repente aparece Darkar vestido de vampiro y empieza a hacer sonidos extraños asustando de Mecoboy:_

_-Ay, no mames! , Qué pedo? Ah! Maldito imbécil!-_

_*Timbre*_

_-Uh! Yo abro!- Dice Darkar_

_-Eres un pinche raro! UN PINCHE RARO!-_

_Darkar abre la puerta y ve a tres niños disfrazados:_

_-Queremos calaverita!- Dicen los niños_

_-Mira! Un cerdito, una mosca y un, un, un…perro!- Dice Darkar_

_-Pero no soy un perr…- Pero no pudo continuar ya que Darkar lo interrumpió_

_-Y además sarnoso. Qué bonito!-_

_-Danos dulces ya!- Dijo el que había sido llamado perro_

_-No les voy a dar ni madres! Pero les voy a contar una historia de terror!-_

_-Ay no!- Dijo la niña disfrazada de hadita /mosca_

_-Hace tiempo había un niño- Empezó a contar Darkar-¡Así igual de baboso que ustedes! Que estaba jugando con una pelota cerca de una planta nuclear-_

_-Qué te quede claro que yo no voy a hacer nada!- Dijo Mecoboy dentro de la historia de darkar disfrazado de niño_

_*Silencio*_

_-DE PRONTO AL NIÑO LE CAYO ENCIMA UNA PUTA ORCA ASESINA-_ (Si les gusto la puta orca asesina van a comentar xD)_*Sonido de puta orca asesina*-Haciendo que la pelota cayera en un charco de mamadas radioactivas y cuando el niño la quiso agarrar se le apareció un pinche ranchero zombie que andaba así de "Ah, te voy a sorber!" y el niño: "Ah, pues sórbeme esta!" _(y le sacó el dedo al pinche ranchero zombie) _Entonces el zombie estaba así de _*sonido de ranchero zombie*_ y luego el niño se echó a correr y gritaba:"Ay, me persigue un pinche zombie agropecuario!" y se estampó contra una televisión y de repente sale una niña así toda sucia y fea:"Ay, quiero un bolillo!" y el niño:"Ay, que pedo!" y de pronto llegó el hombre araña:"Yo te rescataré!" pero luego dijo:" No wácala que asco, hueles como a flan!" Y lo tiró en una isla desierta y luego llegó Lady Gaga y se lo comió: "Ale Ale Ale Ale jandro" y, y, y, y…. Fin._

_-Mi mamá dice que te inyectas estupefacientes- Dijo uno de los niños_

_Fin de la película_

Durante toda la película Kagome se rió, Inuyasha estaba feliz de verla sonreír y reír con tantas ganas, antes de que quedara inconsciente no se reía con frecuencia ni como lo hacía ahora.

Al salir del cine, Kagome seguía con esa sonrisa en su rostro y no podía superar la película, cada vez que Inuyasha hacía un comentario de ella, ambos estallaban en carcajadas.

-**Ya se hizo tarde-** Dijo Kagome mirando su reloj

-**¿Quieres que…que te acompañe hasta tu… tu casa?-** Dijo Inuyasha quien de pronto se había puesto rojo

-**Claro-** Dijo Kagome sonriéndole, de verdad ella había olvidado todo lo que había ocurrido cuando recién se había encontrado con Inuyasha.

Antes de irse, Kagome vio en una tienda, un vestido que le gusto, era un vestido largo, pero era realmente hermoso, un color rosado suave, con un poco de encaje y algunos detalles.

-**Qué lindo vestido-** Dijo Kagome asombrada, entró un momento en la tienda y vió que una mujer se lo estaba probando-**Le queda hermoso, ese vestido es precioso-** Dijo Kagome para sí misma, pero Inuyasha la escuchó

-**Se vería mejor en ti-** Le dijo en el oído haciendo que el cuerpo de ella temblara

-¿_Po…por qué temblé? Él no me gusta, a penas lo conozco, pero… quien dijo algo de gustar, ah me voy a volver loca-_

Salieron de la tienda y Kagome seguía pensando en lo que le pasaba, no sabía el porqué de sus reacciones o por qué su corazón latía con tanta fuerza cuando se encontraba cerca de Inuyasha-_No es como si fueramos pareja ni nada de eso… ¡POR QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO EN ESO!-_

Unas chicas pasaban al lado de ellos.

-**Que chico tan guapo-** Le dijo una de las chicas a su amiga

-**Si, si, pero ¿con quién estará? ¿Su novia?-**

Kagome se sonrojó un poco al escuchar eso, pero pretendió no escuchar nada.

-**No creo, es muy fea, para estar con un adonis como él-**

Ahora Kagome no estaba roja de vergüenza, estaba roja del enojo-_¡YO! ¡FEA, su abuela!-_

Inuyasha pretendía que no había escuchado nada, pero lo último también lo molestó a él.

-**¿Qué pasa, Kagome? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Por qué estas tan roja?-** Lo dijo lo suficientemente alto, como para que aquellas chicas los escucharan y voltearan a verlos, cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta que esas chicas los observaban, procedió a juntar su frente con la de Kagome (Es un método para ver si hay fiebre o no, pero desde la distancia en la que estaban esas chicas iba a parecer un beso) Kagome se sonrojó y miraba a los ojos a Inuyasha, él no se dio cuenta, ya que quería que esas chicas dejaran de molestar a Kagome, no dejaría que nadie o nada dijera nada malo de ella si él estaba presente.

-**Creo que nos equivocamos, es obvio que es su novia, si la esta besando-**

-_¿Un beso? Pero… es cierto que estamos muy juntos, pero… Inuyasha no me está besando… ¿Por qué creen eso?-_

**-Que desperdicio, un chico tan lindo saliendo con alguien tan fea-**

**-**_Que descaradas, como pueden hablar así de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocen, me vengaré-_** Yo…-**Kagome estaba que hervía de la rabia y estaba a punto de explotar, pero Inuyasha habló primero.

-**Con quién yo salga no es tu problema, además para mi ella es la mujer más hermosa, ustedes dos no le llegan ni a los talones, par de buitres, vayan a joder a alguien a quién le importen-** Les dijo Inuyasha quien se había volteado y puesto frente a Kagome como intentado protegerla de lo que ellas decían.

Pero eso hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por segundo y se sonrojara-¿_Inuyasha en verdad piensa que soy hermosa?-_ Kagome se sentía realmente feliz

Las chicas se quedaron sin habla al ver como Inuyasha les hablaba, ella no sabían que ellos las estaban escuchando

-**Lo sentimos-** Dijeron aquellas chicas y salieron corriendo por la vergüenza que acababan de pasar

-**Lo siento, Kagome, por actuar tan precipitadamente-** Se disculpó Inuyasha-** Es solo que no podía permitir que te hablaran de esa manera**

**-No, tranquilo, soy yo la que tiene que disculparse, causándote tantos problemas-**

**-Tú no me causas ningún problema-**

Kagome no sabía que responder, pero había enrojecido tras ese comentario, y eso fue suficiente para que Inuyasha estuviera feliz.

Continuaron caminando, había un incomodo silencio entre los dos, ninguno sabía que hacer después de lo que acababa de decir Inuyasha, y así siguió hasta que salieron del centro comercial e Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a llamar a un taxi para que los vinieran a recoger pero Kagome lo detuvo.

-**No quiero ir en taxi, así el camino será más corto, quiero disfrutar el camino a casa-**

Llevaban un rato caminando, Kagome no quería tomar un taxi, ya que por alguna razón que ella desconocía o no quería conocer, quería que demoraran lo más que se pudiera en llegar hasta su casa. Había una brisa suave y refrescante aquella noche. El camino hacia su casa era largo, pero no parecía cansarse, aparte de que su sonrisa no se iba.

En el camino pasaron por un parque y Kagome entró en el y se sentó en uno de los columpios.

-**Kagome, tenemos que ir a tu casa, se está haciendo tarde-**

**-Es que la noche se ve tan hermosa desde aquí, el cielo estrellado y la luna llena, la suave brisa y las flores, es un ambiente tan… tan… no sé cómo explicarlo-**

Inuyasha se había sonrojado al ver a Kagome ser bañada por la luz de los rayos de la luna, se veía realmente hermosa, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho en ningún momento, eso no significaba que él estuviera ciego.

-**No sé porque se respira tanta paz en este lugar, pero por alguna razón me gusta, e inunda mi corazón de un sentimiento cálido, no tengo miedo a la noche, pero... no entiendo por qué-**

_-Es cierto, para mi ella es mi princesa y yo… quiero ser su príncipe-_ **Es porque…-** Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome, se arrodilló, miró a Kagome a los ojos, y tomó su mano- **Este es su lugar preferido, y usted ama la noche, mi princesa-**Dijo para luego besarle la mano haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Espero lo hayan disfrutado, se hayan reido, si se divirtieron por favor comenten . mi meta son los 100 reviews, asi que por favor, gracias a todos los que han comentado hasta ahora, recuerden que los REVIEWS SON GRATIS! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo... Nat feliz cumple y que seas muy feliz ^^


	6. Capítulo 6: ¡El amor esta ¿Muriendo!

**N/A:** Me alegra que a todos les haya gustado el capítulo, y como lo pidieron aquí está el capítulo numero 6, espero les guste, todo esto nació de la idea de un regalo de cumpleaños para mi mejor amiga Nat, que cumplió el pasado 24 de Septiembre 14 años, y que espero haya disfrutado su fiesta, muchos me dijeron que si iba a haber continuación, y si la va a haber xD y no crean que dejaré que acabe pronto.

_Pensamiento de los personajes_

**Cuando un personaje habla**

(Mis comentarios que por supuesto no faltaran xD)

Los personajes no son míos... son de **Rumiko Takahashi**

**Esta historia a penas está por comenzar ;D**

**Capítulo 6: El amor está ¿muriendo?**

* * *

><p><em>-Mi… mi… ¡¿MI PRINCESA?- <em>Pensó Kagome quien estaba colorada-_ ¿Qué…qué es lo que está pensando Inuyasha? En serio que cada vez me sorprende más, primero lo de la enfermería, luego lo que ocurrió en el cine, y ahora esto, ¡Por qué mi corazón late tan deprisa! … de seguro le sucede a cualquiera, cualquier mujer se sonrojaría y su corazón latiría muy rápido si le pasara esto, así que… no significa nada, de, de seguro ya lo tenía planeado, pero de verdad me hizo sentir como una princesa… ¡PERO QUE BABOSADAS ESTOY PENSANDO!-_

Él seguía arrodillado agarrando la mano de ella y mirándola con ojos seductores, él estaba seguro de que aquel detalle había sido un punto a su favor y estaba un paso más cerca de conquistar a Kagome, que Kagome sufriera de amnesia es solo un pequeño obstáculo que no va a impedir que este ambarino de cabello platinado conquiste a la mujer que ama y que daría su vida por ella.

_-No puedo creerlo, el vestido, el maquillaje e Inuyasha actuando como todo un caballero o más bien como un…-_**Príncipe-** Dijo en voz alta sin quererlo

Se avergonzó de las palabras que se le habían escapado, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Aquella única palabra hizo a Inuyasha muy feliz, él sabía que Kagome amaba los cuentos de hadas, se podría decir que él era la persona que mejor conocía a Kagome, ni siquiera Sango la conocía tanto como él.

-**Te…tengo una petición-** Dijo Kagome algo sonrojada y evitando la mirada de Inuyasha

**-Sus deseos son órdenes, mi princesa- **Dijo con tono seductor

-**Quiero… quiero sentirme como cenicienta, aunque fuera solo por esta noche-**

**-Creo que no se podrá-**

**-¿Por qué?-** Dijo Kagome con tristeza en la mirada

Inuyasha se levantó y Kagome hizo lo mismo

-**Porque… tú para mi… siempre serás una princesa de verdad- **Dijo para luego levantarla en brazos y ella inmediatamente puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, tenía miedo de caer.

Inuyasha se sonrojo un poco, pero eso no iba a detenerlo.

-**¿Lista?-**

**-¿Para qué?-**

-**Ya lo verás-**

Inuyasha comenzó a dar vueltas en el mismo sitio con Kagome en brazos, esto hizo que ella se asustara un poco y se acercara más a él y escondiera su cara en el pecho de él. Inuyasha estaba divertido al ver la reacción de ella. –_Esto es divertido, su reacción es graciosa, se ve tan tierna cuando tiene miedo, me pregunto cómo será si nos llegamos a casar… ¡EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!-_

Debido a sus pensamientos, Inuyasha no prestó atención y tropezó con una piedra (convenientemente situada detrás de él) cuando caía hizo que Kagome cayera encima de él para que no se lastimara.

-**¿E…estás bien?- ** Dijo Inuyasha adolorido

-**Sí, eso creo ¿y tú estás bien?-**

**-Estoy con una chica hermosa y no es el cielo… así que supongo que estoy bien- ** Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo (maldito mujeriego)

De pronto Kagome miró a los ojos a Inuyasha y este hizo lo mismo, pero se sonrojaron al ver en la comprometedora posición en la que habían quedado y Kagome se levantó rápidamente.

-**Pe…perdón, debo estar pesada- **

**-No, fue por mi torpeza por lo que caímos, pero no iba a dejar que algo malo te pase, pues yo siempre estaré allí para ti, mi querida princesa-**

Kagome no supo que responder, así que continuaron el camino directo a la casa de Kagome. (Yo tampoco hubiera sabido que responder)

_-¿Por qué me sonrojo por cosas sin sentido? Acaso Inuyasha me… ¿gusta? ¡NO ES TOTAL Y ABSOLUTAMENTE IMPOSIBLE!- _

Kagome seguía negando su amor por Inuyasha, e Inuyasha se preguntaba si lo que había hecho para llegar al corazón de Kagome era lo correcto, se sentía inseguro y que ella no dijera nada lo hacía todo más complicado.

Pronto llegaron a la casa de Kagome.

-**Nos vemos mañana en el colegio-** Sonrió Kagome

Inuyasha asintió y se fue. Kagome entró en su casa y saludo a su madre, para luego irse a dormir.

_-Estoy tan confundida… Desde que Sango se fue hasta que llegué a mi casa, me divertí, me reí mucho, pero también la actitud de Inuyasha conmigo, llamarme princesa, lo que dijo de confesarse, puedo parecer por la amnesia algo torpe y distraída pero no soy estúpida, su actitud fría, que luego cambio, se podría decir que es hasta misterioso, nunca sé lo que pasa por su cabeza, qué es lo que realmente piensa, si de verdad le gusto, o solo está jugando conmigo, no le daré el placer de jugar conmigo y si de verdad me quiere, me daré a desear, no me va a conseguir tan fácil, pero… las cosas que hace, me hacen difícil a mí no caer rendida, en serio… ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE LE PASA POR LA CABEZA PARA LLAMARME PRINCESA! Lo odio, lo odio, ¡ODIO A INUYASHA! - _Pensó Kagome mientras rodaba en su cama de un lado al otro

Sango llamó a Kagome a su celular sin poder esperar un minuto más para que Kagome le contara lo que había sucedido en su cita con Inuyasha.

-**Pues, verás, esto es lo que sucedió-** Dijo Kagome y comenzó a contarle con lujo de detalle lo sucedido

Unos minutos más tarde

_-__**¡QUÉ INUYASHA DIJO QUÉ!-**_

**-Como lo escuchaste-**

**-**_**No puedo creer que Inuyasha se te confesara… ¡DE UNA MANERA TAN…TAN…TAN… pero TANNNN PATÉTICA!-**_

**-Supongo que tal vez estaba nervioso-**

_**-Puede ser… pero una confesión así, debo de admitir que lo del parque fue romántico y como sacado de un cuento de hadas, pero la confesión del cine pudo ser mejor-**_

**-Bueno, tampoco critiquemos al pobre Inuyasha, hay que pensar también en sus sentimientos-**

_**-Oh, Kagome, ¿por qué lo defiendes? Acaso te gusta-**_

**-Yo…esto… pues…es que…-**

**-**_**Te gusta**_**-** Dijo Sango divertida al otro lado de la línea

-**No estoy segura de eso-**

_**-¿Cómo no estás segura?-**_

**-Es que, no sé, me gusta estar con él, me sonrojo con facilidad y mi corazón late a mil pero todo eso pasa de un momento a otro a ser solo odio-**

_**-¿Odio? ¿Por qué?-**_

**-No sé, tal vez es porque dentro de mi pienso que solo está jugando conmigo, o tal vez es porque hay cosas que pasaron entre nosotros y yo no he podido recordarlas todavía y lo que me hizo antes ocasiono este sentimiento de odio-**

_**-Puede ser, pero…-**_

**-¿Pero?-**

_**-Es que me siento un poco triste porque nunca me contaste nada-**_

**-Ni yo sé porqué, es que supongo que todo era un secreto entre los dos, pero… ¿por qué lo guardamos en secreto?-**

**-**_**Quizás por la reputación de él-**_

_**-**_**¿Qué?-**

_**-Él no habla con nadie en el colegio, a pesar de tener un club de fans, es frío con todo el mundo y los chicos lo odian, aparte de que es muy orgulloso y saca buenas notas en todo, las chicas lo llaman Príncipe, y los hombres están molestos con él porque es o más bien, todos piensan que es perfecto, pero para mí solo es un egocéntrico y piensa que todos son menos que él-**_

_**-**_**A mi no me parece esa clase de chico…un momento… ¿CÓMO LO LLAMAN LAS CHICAS?-**

**-**_**Príncipe ¿Por qué? ¡No me digas qué…!-**_

_**-**_**Si, ese imbécil, cualquiera le hubiera dicho príncipe en una situación así, no puedo creer que fuera tan idiota al pensar por un momento que él me quería-**

_**-No te culpes, él único que tiene la culpa es Inuyasha-**_

_**-**_**No lo voy a perdonar… ¡nunca lo perdonaré por jugar así conmigo!-**

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que Kagome se despidiera rápido de Sango y colgara

_RECUERDO:_

_-No te perdonaré, no te perdonaré, Inuyasha eres un idiota por jugar así con mis sentimientos-_

_-Kagome, no es lo que crees, entre Ayumi y yo no hay nada-_

_-Sí, como no, de seguro le dices lo mismo a todas, por algo te dicen príncipe o ¿no?-_

_-Te digo que no es así-_

_Inuyasha se acercó_

_-No te me acerques, no quiero que vuelvas a jugar así conmigo-_

_-No lo haré, Kagome, yo te quiero a ti-_

_-¿Cómo sé que me dices la verdad? ¡Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo!-_

_-Porque yo te amo- Dijo para luego abrazarme_

_Aparté rápidamente a Inuyasha de mí_

_-De seguro eso mismo le dijiste a Ayumi para que te dijera príncipe, o crees que estoy sorda y no te escuche decirle princesa… ¡A cuántas se lo has dicho hoy! ¡5, 10, 20!-_

_-Kagome, te estoy diciendo que estas equivocada-_

_-No me vuelvas a hablar, Inuyasha, me alegra nunca haberte dicho príncipe…. Porque estas muy lejos de ser uno-_

_FIN DEL RECUERDO_

**-ESE BASTARDO DE INUYASHA ME LAS VA A PAGAR- **Gritó Kagome al recuperarse de su dolor de cabeza y de poder recuperar aunque fuera una pequeña parte de sus recuerdos

Repentinamente se sintió cansada y se fue a dormir (Bueno yo también hubiera caído dormida si hubiera llegado a mi casa alrededor de las 10 de la noche y hablar como 2 horas por teléfono para luego un dolor de cabeza del demonio y gritar que estoy a punto de matar a alguien o.o)

Sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por los absurdos y dolorosos recuerdos. Era increíble lo tonta que había sido al confiar en él, al creer en todas sus palabras... Y más aún al haberle dicho príncipe. ¡De príncipe no tenía ni un pelo! ¡Era un descarado!

Se despertó de golpe, con sus mejillas húmedas, aquellas memorias la estaban atormentando. Se sentó en su cama y se tomó la cabeza con las manos, el dolor de cabeza había comenzado de nuevo, pero no por algún recuerdo... sino por haber llorado tanto.

-**Inuyasha Taisho... no creí que fueras así-** murmuro levemente-**No puedo dormir-**

Se levantó de su cama y revisó el reloj, eran las 3 de la mañana. Se comenzó a alistar, ya estaba preparada como si fuera a ir al colegio inmediatamente, escribió una nota.

_Nota:_

_Madre, no te preocupes, me fui antes al colegio, que tengas un buen día_

_Fin de la Nota_

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por un tiempo, pasó por el parque y se sentó en el mismo columpio en el que se había sentado antes, miró al cielo, eran las 5 de la mañana más o menos casi las 6, era un hermoso amanecer, con los colores rosa, naranja y azul en el cielo, era realmente hermoso.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Kagome. Ella tocó su mejilla y luego vio sus dedos mojados por la lagrima, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-**¡NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ, INUYASHA TAISHO!-**

Recibió un mensaje de texto, quiso lanzar el aparato a volar, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y mucho menos a esas horas ¿A quién se le ocurría mandar un texto a esa hora?

Lo miró... ¡Inuyasha Taisho! ¡Ese descarado! ¡Tenía toda la gracia de mandarle un mensaje diciéndole "_estás despierta, princesa?"!_ Dios, era el colmo.

Pero decidió que si él iba a jugar con ella, no se iba a dejar, esta vez se vengaría y de la peor forma.

**-Vas a ser mi conejillo de indias, Inuyasha- **Dijo Kagome siniestramente

_-Sí, estoy despierta, mi príncipe-_ Escribió con una sonrisa maliciosa. También le avisó que estaba en el mismo lugar, y le pidió que llegara ahí. Se vengaría, en serio.

-_Llegaré pronto, no estoy dispuesto a hacer esperar a un ángel- Leyó Kagome_

**-¡Que imbécil! Cuantas veces le habrá dicho eso mismo a otras chicas, de seguro ya lo tenía practicado, Inuyasha, no me subestimes, no soy estúpida- **Exclamó Kagome en voz baja

Sonrió nuevamente. Ese mujeriego no tenía ni idea de lo que ella tenía planeado.

A los pocos minutos distinguió a la perfección los platinados cabellos de Inuyasha, se acomodó la falda y se hizo la que no lo había visto, su plan empezaba ahora.

**-Kagome- ** Inuyasha la saludó con una sonrisa

-**Inuyasha-** Dijo Kagome sonriendo

Kagome se acercó seductoramente a él.

-**Ka…Kagome-**

**-¿Qué sucede, mi príncipe?-** Dijo Kagome seductoramente mordiéndose levemente el labio incitando a Inuyasha a besarla

-**Es…Estas diferente-**

**-No es… cierto, mi amor-** Inuyasha estaba rojísimo y Kagome se reía por dentro

-**Pe... pero... Nunca actúas así, Kagome**-murmuró aún rojo

-**Claro que no… soy la misma-** Dijo Kagome rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Inuyasha y cerrando sus ojos

Inuyasha se fue dejando llevar y cerró los ojos y se acercó más para besarla cuando estaban a pocos centímetros Kagome abrió los ojos

-_Que inocente, cayó directo en la trampa-_

Kagome quito sus brazos del cuello de Inuyasha y lo empujó haciendo que cayera al suelo

-**Así es como deberás mirarme desde ahora, desde el suelo, no eres más que un insecto, no puedo creer que de verdad creyeras que te iba a besar, que inocente que eres, no eres más que un farsante-**

**-¿Qué?-replicó sorprendido ante la actitud de la chica**

**-Tú no eres así-**continuó**- No eres la Kagome de la que me enamoré**

**-No mientas, traidor-**dijo tajante**- Lo único que has hecho es jugar con todas, ¿A cuántas les has dicho que te enamoraste de ellas?**

**-Solo a ti-**

-**Mentiroso, me voy a vengar, lo haré-**

**-¿Así que recordaste? Solo eres una niña inocente e ingenua, ¿que vas a hacer? ¿Ponerte a llorar? No lo hagas por favor, me desagrada verte llorar, eres tan fea-** Dijo Inuyasha desde el suelo y se comenzó a reir

**-Por supuesto que recordé, pude ser ingenua en el pasado e inocente para creer tus mentiras, pero eso terminó, la niña buena y que obedecía y creía en lo primero que dijeras murió al ser aplastada por el coche, ahora solo quedó yo, te felicito Inuyasha, me despertaste, ahora probaras mi venganza, vas a desear nunca haber nacido-**

Ahora Inuyasha sentía miedo de la mirada amenazadora y asesina que le mandaba Kagome

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Lamento la demora jeeje pero se me fue la inspiración pero cuando regresó pude hacer todo esto, espero les guste =D y y y DEJEN REVIEWS ¡SON GRATIS! MI META SON LOS 100

Sigan las caritas

(OwO)

(O_O)

(O.O)

(O.o)

(n_n)

(u.u)

(;_;)

**Dejen un-** -(T-T)-**REVIEW por favor**


	7. Capítulo 7: ¡Venganza!

**N/A:** la verdad estoy un poco triste por la cantidad de reviews que recibí en el capítulo anterior, aunque no lo crean yo siempre reviso los reviews y cada uno me anima para seguir escribiendo y en el capítulo anterior no recibí la misma cantidad que suelo recibir así que eso me hace pensar que quizás no les haya gustado tanto el capítulo :c

Nat! Este es tu regalo de cumpleaños ;D así que espero te guste

Ojala este capítulo les guste y por favor comenten

_Pensamiento de los personajes_

**Cuando un personaje habla**

(Mis comentarios que por supuesto no faltaran xD)

Los personajes no son míos... son de **Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: ¡Venganza!<strong>

**-Cre… crees que… ¡¿Crees que te tengo miedo?**

**-Si no es así, entonces porque tiemblas-** Dijo Kagome en tono de burla y mirando al mismo tiempo con desprecio a Inuyasha

-**Porque hace frío-** (Mentira)

-**No es de mi incumbencia, Taisho, pero desde ahora vas a tener que dormir con los ojos abiertos y cuidarte las espaldas-** Dijo Kagome siniestramente antes de darle la espalda a Inuyasha (que seguía tirado en el suelo) e irse

_-Esa Kagome, me las va a pagar, nadie se burla de mi, tiene mucha confianza para darme la espalda e irse tranquilamente, si se quiere vengar que lo haga, no tiene idea de quién soy, esta es…-_ Pensó Inuyasha

_-Inuyasha no tiene idea de con quien se ha metido, esta es…-_ Pensó Kagome

_-Esta es la guerra-_ Pensaron los dos

En el camino, Kagome pensaba acerca de muchas cosas, ya había logrado que Inuyasha se mostrara ante ella como realmente es, pero todavía no sabe de qué es capaz ( ¿quién ganará Inuyasha o Kagome?)

Reamente no se esperaba que él fuera de esa manera, pero tampoco era que recordara muchas cosas de su pasado, ni tuviera muchos recuerdos de él. Lo único que tenía en mente era que el primer beso de Inuyasha había sido con Kikyo, y que él le había dicho princesa a otra chica que no era ella, y eso... La molestaba, y bastante…. Aparte de también haber jugado con sus sentimientos.

Poco después llego al colegio, y más tarde empezaron las clases.

Kagome solo podía pensar en su venganza, Inuyasha estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento que Kagome realizaba no se iba a dejar vencer por ella tan fácilmente.

Por fin llegó el tan ansiado recreo, Kagome iniciaría su plan en ese momento.

Todos los estudiantes salieron del salón de clases, excepto Inuyasha, Kagome y Koga.

Kagome se levanto de su puesto y fue hacia donde Koga

-**Yo… esto… pues… veras… es que…-** Koga miraba fijamente a Kagome, se podría decir que Kagome era una excelente actriz-**tú a mi me… me gustas mucho!... ¿quisieras salir conmigo mañana?-** Si Inuyasha iba a jugar con fuego, ella también

-**Sí, te paso a recoger a las 5-** Dijo Koga guiñándole un ojo

A Inuyasha le hervía la sangre pero no sabía por qué.

-**Bueno, nos vemos-** Dijo Kagome y Koga le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego decirle en el oído

-**Sé que te quieres vengar de ese perro pulgoso, así que cuentas con mi apoyo-**

**-Gracias-**

Koga y Kagome salieron del salón e Inuyasha estaba rojo de la ira.

A la siguiente hora el profesor los puso en grupos para realizar un experimento con químicos

Y a Kagome le tocó con Koga y a Inuyasha con Kikyo.

**-Ahora, por favor actúa lo mejor que puedas, como si fuéramos novios, para que poder vengarnos de esa bestia-**

**-¿Tú porqué te quieres vengar de él?-**

**-No me estoy vengando, solo quiero que ese mujeriego se dé cuenta de que tiene a una hermosa, inteligente, valiente e independiente chica a su lado, vamos a decir que quiero que ustedes estén juntos, así que hacerlo sentir celos no va a ser muy difícil-**

**-Entonces, que empiece el juego-** Dijo Kagome entusiasmada

-**Por favor, realicen el experimento de la pagina 130 de su libro de texto-**

**-Koga, mi amor, no sé cómo hacerlo, no recuerdo nada de química-** Dijo abrazándolo y ocultándose en su pecho-¿**Nos está mirando?-**

**-Si**-

_-Ja! Ese imbécil de Inuyasha va a sufrir, me va a pagar todas las que me hizo, las que recuerdo y las que no recuerdo TAMBIÉN ME LAS PAGARA!-_ Pensó Kagome y luego miró a la cara a Koga y sonrojada dijo-** Te quiero-**

**-Un momento que creen que hacen ustedes dos, están en medio de la clase-** Estalló Inuyasha

**-Nosotros, no estamos haciendo nada-** Dijo Koga quien cuando vio a Inuyasha levantarse se separó de Kagome y fingió estar explicándole algo

**- Cierto, solo me está explicando el tema-**

-**Koga, por favor continúale explicando a la señorita Higurashi e Inuyasha, creo que necesita ir a la enfermería- **Dijo el profesor

**-No estoy loco, se lo que vi-**

**- ¿Y que fue lo que viste?-** Lo retó Kagome-_Esta vez gané yo, Inuyasha_

-**Inuyasha, salga del salón en este instante-** Lo sacó el profesor

**Kagome- Inuyasha**

** 1 -0**

_-Maldita Kagome, esto no se quedará así-_ Pensó Inuyasha

-_Jajaja, esto a penas está comenzando-_ Pensó Kagome

Por fin eran las 5 de la tarde, Koga pasó a buscar a Kagome y fueron al centro comercial

_-Esa ingenua de Kagome, no tiene ni idea de que la estoy siguiendo-_

_-_**¿Inuyasha nos está siguiendo verdad?-** Le preguntó Kagome a Koga mientras caminaban por el centro comercial

-**Por supuesto-**

**-mmm ¿qué más podemos hacer para vengarnos?-**

**-¿Qué te parece esto?-** Dijo para luego sujetarla de la mano

-_Que crees que haces lobo sarnoso, suelta la mano de Kagome en este mismo momento-_ Pensó Inuyasha detrás de una pared

Kagome miró a Inuyasha y se rio, pero este no se dio cuenta.

**-Inuyasha esta que echa humo, pero todavía no es suficiente-**

Se pusieron a dar vueltas por el centro comercial y decidieron ir a comer un helado

-**Toma-** Koga le dio un helado a Kagome

**-Gracias, no tenías por qué molestarte-**

-**Tranquila, no es molestia-**

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa

-**¿Todavía nos sigue?-**

-**Eso creo-**

_-Ese que debería estar allí con Kagome soy yo, no ese lobo sarnoso… ¡Por qué estoy pensando eso!-_

**-Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy-** Dijo Kagome al acabar su helado

Ambos se levantaron y Koga le dijo a Kagome en el oído:

-**¿Quieres ponerlo en verdad muy celoso?-**

**-Si-**

**-Pues entonces déjamelo a mí-**

**-**_Deja de andarle susurrando cosas en el oído a MI Kagome ¡Qué es lo que me esta pasando!-_

Koga se acercó a Kagome como si le fuera a dar un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida, pero la besó en los labios, Kagome se sorprendió

**-¡MALDITO LOBO INFELIZ, COMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A MI KAGOME!-** Le gritó Inuyasha a Koga y se acercó hasta ellos y Kagome y Koga se separaron

**-Pero si ella no es nada tuyo, entonces ¿por qué te importa?-**

**-Pues… por qué…-**

Koga tenía una sonrisa de superioridad en ese momento

-**Yo no soy nada tuyo, Inuyasha, así que déjame en paz-**

**-Pero, Kagome-** Dijo y la sujetó de la muñeca

**-Pero nada y suéltame-** Dijo y movió bruscamente el brazo y se soltó del agarre de Inuyasha

Kagome se fue de allí agarrada del brazo de Koga, dejando a Inuyasha atrás

**Kagome- Inuyasha**

** 2 -0**

_-Si Kagome va a jugar así, yo también lo haré, maldita sea, Kagome me las vas a pagar por hacerme pasar vergüenza-_

_-Ese inútil de Inuyasha, pronto se va a dar cuenta de con quien se metió-_

¿Quién ganará?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**¿Quién ganará? ¿Inuyasha? o Acaso ganará ¿Kagome? ¿Quién sabe? Dejen un review opinando ¿Quién creen que ganará? Perdonen por el capítulo tan corto, pero prefiero subirlo así a no subirlo hasta dentro de mucho tiempo xD por favor dejen reviews con su opinión, sugerencia, alguna sugerencia para el siguiente capítulo o alguna critica constructiva**. mi meta son los 100 reviews**


	8. Capítulo 8: La Venganza es

**N/A:** Se que he demorado en subir el capítulo, pero es que ya la próxima semana estoy en exámenes trimestrales, así que espero puedan comprender que no podré subir en un rato los capítulos, eso también explica el porqué es este capítulo tan corto… jejeje espero me perdonen y sin más que decir: Feliz Cumpleaños Nat

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, aunque no lo crean, yo siempre los leo ^^

_Pensamiento de los personajes_

**Cuando un personaje habla**

(Mis comentarios que por supuesto no faltaran xD)

Los personajes no son míos... son de **Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: La Venganza es una espada de doble filo<strong>

_-Si Kagome va a jugar así, yo también lo haré, maldita sea, Kagome me las vas a pagar por hacerme pasar vergüenza-_

_-Ese inútil de Inuyasha, pronto se va a dar cuenta de con quien se metió-_

Al día siguiente

Era una mañana tranquila, el cielo estaba despejado y Kagome, como siempre, no recordaba mucho, desde la última vez, no había recuperado ningún recuerdo, era como si Inuyasha la hiciera recordar, aparte de que ella misma lo sentía, pero sobre todo eso se imponía su deseo de venganza, de verlo sufrir, de verlo arrepentido y que le pidiera de rodillas estar a su lado, quería la satisfacción de verlo humillado y derrotado.

Koga fue a recogerla… Kagome desde haber recuperado ese pedazo de memoria, había dejado de sonreír con honestidad, sus sonrisas se volvieron todas falsas, si alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia de fijarse un poco más, habrían notado que esa no era una sonrisa de felicidad, nadie lo notaba, ni siquiera Koga, su sed de venganza le hacía daño, ya que no le gustaba tratar a Inuyasha así, pero al momento recordaba lo que ya sabía y su odio regresaba o más que odio, resentimiento, a pesar de no querer admitirlo, ella lo amaba y por ello, no podía odiarlo, pero después cumplida su venganza se propondría olvidarlo, ya que andar con una persona como él no valdría la pena.

Antes de irse, se miró en el espejo y se miró decidida:

-_Esa Kagome estúpida, ingenua, cegada por su primer amor, inocente y tierna, no es la que está reflejada en el espejo, esa Kagome está enterrada en mi corazón y no voy a dejar que nadie le haga daño, mi pequeña Kagome, no dejare que nadie la lastime de nuevo, soy otra, mi amor por Inuyasha está enterrado igual y nadie lo va a sacar, no voy a dejar que eso pase, Inuyasha vas a pagarme todo lo que me has hecho._

Se fue con Koga al colegio, en el camino iban hablando tranquilamente, a los ojos de cualquiera parecían una pareja, pero a los ojos de Kagome, Koga solo era su medio para vengarse de Inuyasha, aquel primer amor, que fue destruido en miles de pedazos, Kagome veía a sus compañeros (hombres) con desprecio, pensaba que todos los hombres eran iguales: poco gentiles, nada caballerosos, groseros, idiotas, malhumorados, cada uno juega a los disfraces, aparentan ser diferentes en el exterior, pero todos son iguales en el interior, todos estan dispuesto a jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres sin remordimiento alguno, que para ellos, solo servimos para inflarles el ego, se burlan a nuestras espaldas, entre otras cosas. (Pido disculpas al público masculino que lea esto)

Kagome se quedó pensando un momento, mientras Koga le hablaba

**-¿Kagome, Kagome, me escuchas?-** Le preguntó Koga

-**No, lo siento, ¿qué decías?-** e intentó fingir una sonrisa

**-¿Te sientes bien?-**

-**Si-**

**-Segura ¿no habrás pescado un resfriado?-**

**-Si, tranquilo-**

Koga vio a Inuyasha acercarse y con delicadeza pego su frente con la de Kagome, la última ni se inmuto.

-**No tienes fiebre, eso es bueno, pero deberías descansar-** Le dijo Koga

Kagome se fijo más adelante y vio a Inuyasha observándolos, pero esta vez no parecía estar celoso, Kikyo se acercó a Inuyasha y este miró a Kagome a los ojos, para luego besar a Kikyo apasionadamente.

-_¡¿Qué creen que hacen esos dos a estas horas de la mañana? Voy a terminar devolviendo el desayuno, que desagradable vista-_

Kagome pasó enojada al lado de ellos, no estaba dispuesta a soportar esa escena de cambio de saliva

**Kagome-Inuyasha**

**2-1**

_-Todo se va a ir al desagüe si Kagome actúa así-_ Pensó Koga

-_Los hombres son desagradables-_ Pensó Kagome

_-Esta vez, gané yo, Kagome-_ Pensó Inuyasha

_-No debí de haberme enamorado nunca de Inuyasha, fue el peor error que cometí en mi vida, pero no lo volveré a cometer-_

Kagome en medio de la clase estaba totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos, toda aquella situación la tenía muy estresada, aparte de que había comenzado a sentirse mal, quizás por no haber dormido lo suficiente, durante el periodo de tiempo que lleva en el colegio intentando alcanzar a los de su salón.

**-Señorita Higurashi, pase al tablero a resolver las ecuaciones-** pidió el maestro

Kagome se levantó de su puesto y fue directo al tablero, agarró el marcador, pero al mirar la ecuación, los números se empezaron a mezclar y no se entendía nada, poco a poco se sintió mareada, pero no iba a dejarse vencer por eso y se apoyó en el tablero.

-**¿Se siente bien, Higurashi?-**

**-S…sí-**

Las piernas le comenzaron a temblar, y la vista se le había comenzado a nublar.

Se iba a desmayar, lo sabía perfectamente, pero no iba a mostrarle a Inuyasha, que se encontraba al pendiente de cada movimiento de Kagome, quizás buscando como mofarse o por preocupación, que estaba débil, ya que él podría aprovechar esa oportunidad para atacarla.

Comenzó a resolver la ecuación, no podía con su cuerpo, se sentía pesada.

**-¿Está usted segura de que se siente bien?**

**-Estoy perfectamente bien-**

Con el brazo izquierdo se apoyaba en el tablero y con el derecho resolvía la ecuación, no sabía cómo (ni yo lo sé) pero estaba resolviendo la ecuación perfectamente.

-**No seas terca, Kagome-** Dijo Inuyasha quien ya no soportaba verla así-** No te puedes ni mantener en pie-**

**-¡Que estoy bien!-** Gritó

Pero luego cayó al piso desmayada, con la respiración agitada y por supuesto, ardiendo en fiebre.

Inuyasha corrió, la cargo y la llevó directo a la enfermería.

(Aunque no fue intencionalmente, esta vez ganó Kagome, Inuyasha poco a poco se está dando cuenta de que la necesita)

**Kagome-Inuyasha**

**3-1**

-ACABO EL COLEGIO-

Kagome abrió los ojos por fin

-**¿Dónde estoy?-** Dijo para sí mientras miraba a su alrededor

-**En la enfermería-** Contestó Inuyasha

Kagome saltó de la cama y se puso en guardia

-**¿Qué me has hecho?-**

**-Nada, tranquila-**

**-Mientes, como eres tú, seguro me has hecho algo extraño-**

**-Sólo te traje aquí, porque te desmayaste en clase de matemáticas, ¿lo recuerdas?-**

**-Ahora que lo mencionas-** Dijo Kagome pensando

-**Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa- **Dijo Inuyasha preocupado

-**Gracias por todo, pero no-**

**-No seas terca, yo te llevo-**

**-No-**

**-Vamos, hay un chofer esperando, toma tu maleta, está al lado de la cama y vámonos-**

**-Prefiero irme caminando, gracias-**

**-Está bien, te acompaño hasta tu casa-**

**-Cuando los cerdos vuelen-**

*Pasa un cerdito volando con alas en su espalda diciendo: *Oink* *Oink** (Lo siento, no lo resistí)

-**¿Qué decías?-**

**-¡CU…CUANDO LLUEVAN DULCES!-**

Se ven desde la ventana, dulces cayendo del cielo

-**¿Entonces te acompaño?**

**-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-**

Kagome agarró su maleta y salió corriendo de la enfermería.

Al salir del Instituto, en el patio del colegio, se dio cuenta que los dulces que cayeron del cielo, era porque el club de actuación estaba celebrando una fiesta en la azotea del colegio, por su reciente éxito y el cerdo volando era de cartón, con una grabadora pegada en la espalda que producía ese sonido y era de utilería para una obra.

-**Malditos, hubieran dejado caer eso en otro momento-**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Lamento que sea tan corto, pero no e tenido tiempo, aparte de que e estado estudiando para los trimestrales, mas mis clases de ballet y otras actividades, no e tenido tiempo, espero me disculpen y ojala les haya gustado el capítulo.

**¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS!**

**¡Por cada review… Santa te traerá un regalo!**

**¡Mi meta son los 100 reviews!**


	9. Capítulo 9: Sentimientos encontrados

**N/A: ** Hola a Todos! A que no adivinan =D … SALI DE VACACIONES, así que lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo el nuevo cap de Amnesia, por cierto ;D pasé todos mis exámenes y procuraré subir los caps mas a menudo.

Así que Nat acuérdate que este es tu regalo… y que aunque ya cumpliste años, tu regalo continúa xD

Así que ya que estrenas look nuevo también subiré un cap nuevo xDD

_Pensamiento de los personajes_

**Cuando un personaje habla**

(Mis comentarios que por supuesto no faltaran xD)

Los personajes no son míos... son de **Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Sentimientos encontrados<strong>

Kagome se dirigió a su casa, se había desmayado en el salón de clases porque estaba resfriada y estaba agotada por la falta de sueño.

-_Esta pelea con Inuyasha está a penas comenzando_

**Varios meses después **

Kagome iba en camino al colegio cuando vio a Inuyasha bajo un poste de luz, llevaba el uniforme del colegio, una chaqueta, unos guantes y una bufanda, era Diciembre y las clases estaban a punto de finalizar, Kagome iba vestida con el uniforme del colegio, un abrigo, una bufanda, un gorrito y unos guantes.

Se miraron a los ojos y Kagome continuo su camino.

-**Kagome, espera-**

Pero esta lo ignoró y continuo su camino hacia el colegio.

-**Te esperaré en la azotea del colegio después de clases-** le gritó Inuyasha

Pero no recibió ni una respuesta por parte de Kagome. Desanimado continuó su rumbo al colegio, pensativo choco con Koga.

-**Fíjate por dónde caminas, bestia-** le dijo Koga

**-Yo… lo siento, Koga-** Se disculpó Inuyasha

Desde que Kagome no estaba con él se había resignado a la vida, cada día era monótono y aburrido desde que se dio cuenta que la ama.

-**Oye… ¿estás bien?-**

Pero Inuyasha no lo escucho, seguía absorto en sus pensamientos y triste porque no sabía si Kagome lo llegaría a perdonar.

Hacía ya algún tiempo que se había cansado de pelear con ella, de discutir por todo, de celarse mutuamente y sentía que Kagome también estaba cansada de eso, había intentado en un sin número de ocasiones acabar con la pelea y los mal entendidos entre los dos, pero sin resultados satisfactorios, no quería perder a Kagome pero había decidido que esta sería la última vez que intentaría hacer las paces y si no lo conseguía, lo daría todo por perdido.

Comenzaron las clases, Inuyasha fijaba su vista en Kagome, cada movimiento que ella realizaba.

Faltaban 3 días para que terminaran las clases, el podría conquistarla de nuevo en tan solo 3 días, contando con una gran desventaja la cual es que ella lo odia, pero no se daría por vencido.

Kagome prestaba atención al tablero, pero en su mente sonaban las palabras de Inuyasha:-_Te espero en la azotea del colegio después de clases-_ no sabía el porqué pero quería averiguar qué pasaba si iba a la azotea.

Sango le envió una notita de papel a Kagome, esta decía:

_**Te noto extraña, ¿qué pasó?**_

Kagome escribió debajo de eso lo que Inuyasha le había dicho

_**¿Y piensas ir?**_

**-**_**No estoy segura**__-_ Le respondió

_-__**Ve**__-_ Le respondió Sango en la carta

_-Decirlo es fácil pero hacerlo es difícil, no quiero volver a salir lastimada-_ Pensó Kagome

En ese tiempo Kagome ya había recobrado gran parte de su memoria, había recordado a su madre, a sus amigas, casi todo excepto a Inuyasha lo único que recordaba de él, era lo mismo de siempre, nada nuevo, lo que la hacía sentir más insegura con respecto a él.

Sonó el timbre del recreo.

-**Kagome tenemos que hablar-** Le dijo Koga

Ambos salieron del salón de clases

-**¿Qué paso Koga?-**

**-Tienes que perdonar a Inuyasha-**

**-Se supone que estabas de mi lado, ¡¿Por qué debo perdonarlo?-**

**-Porque está sufriendo-**

**-¿Y yo no sufrí?-**

**-Sí, pero no soy capaz de verlo así, esta mañana no respondió a cuando lo llame bestia, él… no es el mismo de antes-**

Kagome miró al piso, ella tampoco era capaz de ver a Inuyasha tan deprimido pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

**-Kagome tienes que reaccionar, date cuenta que ya es suficiente ¿ya conseguiste lo que querías o no? Ya lo estás viendo sufrir ¿qué más quieres de él?-**

No respondió, Koga la agarró por los hombros

**-Kagome-**

Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Kagome y se llevó una mano a la frente

-**Yo… me prometí, que no iba a volver a llorar… soy una tonta, quería vengarme, pero lo que terminé por hacer fue rebajarme a su nivel, preguntas que es lo que quiero de él, quería vengarme, quería verlo sufrir pero no entiendo porque ahora que mi venganza esta completa y él está sufriendo yo… no estoy feliz, ¿por qué no me gusta verlo así? ¿Por qué se me encoje el corazón cada vez que lo veo suspirar o con una triste mirada? ¿Por qué no me gusta saber que yo soy la causante de su sufrimiento? ¿Por qué pasa esto si yo lo odio?-**

Kagome cerró los ojos intentando detener sus lágrimas

**-Porque no creo que lo odies del todo-** Susurró Koga

Kagome al escuchar eso abrió los ojos y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran.

-**Yo… yo no sé qué hacer-**

**-Tú eres la única que puede solucionar todo-**

Kagome regresó al salón y se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo que llevaba en su bolsillo.

Así finalmente acabó el colegio.

-_¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Debo ir? Pero y si lo único que consigo es lastimarlo más, nunca me lo perdonaría-_

Kagome recogió sus cosas y salió del salón pero fue detenida por Sango

-**Kagome, si no vas ahora a ver a Inuyasha a la azotea, puede que lo pierdas para siempre-**

**-Acaso importa-**Dijo Kagome intentando ser fría

Sango le dio una cachetada y la agarró por la camisa

-**No hables así, sabes que no es cierto, sabes que si te importa, así que no me quedaré sentada viendo como arruinas tu oportunidad de ser feliz, no te he visto sonreír de verdad desde que comenzó todo lo de Inuyasha, yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz, por algo soy tu amiga-** Dijo Sango con lágrimas en los ojos

La soltó

-**Pero si voy, sólo le causaré más dolor, el amor no debe de ser así, quiero que se desilusione de mí para que me pueda olvidar, quizás así el consiga ser feliz-**

**-Estas bien con eso, estas bien con que él se olvide de ti y tenga novia, alguien que no eres tú-**

**-Si él es feliz, por mi está bien-**

**-¿Pero tu serías feliz?-**

**-Con el tiempo… de seguro lo podré olvidar-**

**-Tienes razón, cualquier chica sería mejor para él en este momento que tú, si esa es tu decisión luego no te arrepientas de ella, cuando Inuyasha se consiga a otra ¿Acaso eso es lo que quieres? Si buscas que Inuyasha te siga amando deja de pensar con la cabeza y piensa con el corazón ¿o acaso quieres que Inuyasha se olvide de ti?**

**-No… eso no es lo que quiero pero de seguro él ya no quiere saber nada de mí, él me odia, y tiene toda la razón para hacerlo-**

Sango revisó su reloj había pasado una hora aproximadamente, Inuyasha capas ya se había ido

-**Kagome si no vas en este momento a la azotea, puede que nunca más veas a Inuyasha, ¿Eso es lo que quieres? sin siquiera haber podido disculparte y lamentando todo lo que sucedió por el resto de tu vida-**

**-**_No… yo no quiero que eso suceda- _Pensó Kagome, dio unos pasos-**¡No dejaré que eso suceda!-** Le dio la maleta a Sango y fue corriendo a la azotea

Mientras corría por el pasillo iba recordando

**Recuerdos:**

_Estaba en el lugar donde siempre se encontraba con Inuyasha y hablaban animadamente, pero de repente Inuyasha se puso serio:_

_-Kagome, yo…_

_-Tú que Inuyasha…- Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa_

_-Tú eres la persona más importante para mí- Dijo Inuyasha sonrojado_

_-Tú para mí también-_

_Lo había malentendido, Inuyasha se le estaba confesando pero ella creía que lo decía como amigos_

_Otro día:_

_-Creo que la última vez no entendiste-_

_-¿Qué no entendí?-_

_-Que yo…-_

_-Si, ya me dijiste que soy la persona más importante para ti, pero eso es porque somos amigos-_

_Días después:_

_-Kagome, ya estoy harto, me voy a olvidar de ti, nunca entenderás lo que siento por ti-_

_-Pero no entiendo a qué te refieres-_

_-Yo te quiero Kagome-_

_-Yo también te quiero Inuyasha-_

_-Pero tu te quiero es diferente al mío- Dijo dolido-Te esperaré en la azotea, si no vas luego no quiero que te arrepientas al verme con otras chicas-_

_-Pero si tu y yo solo somos amigos-_

_Inuyasha entristecio al escuchar esas palabras_

**Fin de los recuerdos**

****Todo eso fue antes de que Kagome se diera cuenta que ama a Inuyasha

_-Inuyasha se volvió como es por mi culpa ¿Cómo no lo entendí antes? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Inuyasha siempre me ha amado y siempre me ha estado esperando en la azotea para detenerlo, él quiere que yo...-_

Ya estaba cerca de la azotea, no dejaría que Inuyasha se alejara de ella de nuevo

Abrió la puerta de la azotea pero…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** creo que soy un poco mala por dejarlo hasta aquí pero quiero dejarlos intrigados, ya salí del colegio así que subiré el próximo capítulo pronto, lamento haber demorado y gracias a todos por sus reviews ^^ Dejen un review con sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, sugerencias entre otras cosas ^^ ¿Qué creen que pasará después? No lo sabremos hasta el siguiente capítulo, cuídense ^^

Por favor dejen reviews, ¡Mi meta son los 100 reviews!

Por cierto ¡Feliz Navidad!


	10. Capítulo 10: Nunca dudes que yo Te Amo

N/A: Yay ya casi es Navidad *-*

Quiero desearles a todos una feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo 2012

Como se los prometí esta vez no demoré tanto en subir un cap xDD

Nat, recuerda que este es tu regalo de Cumpleaños… a pesar de que ya cumpliste todavía continua, gracias por darme tu amistad durante todo este año y brindarme tu apoyo en todo momento y siempre estar allí cuando te necesite, ojala sigamos siendo amigas por mucho, mucho tiempo más ^^

Creo que se van a sorprender en este capítulo …

_Pensamiento de los personajes_

**Cuando un personaje habla**

(Mis comentarios que por supuesto no faltaran xD)

Los personajes no son míos... son de **Rumiko Takahashi**

**Capítulo 10: Nunca dudes que yo te amo**

Abrió la puerta de la azotea pero… pero… Inuyasha… no estaba

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras que Kagome se reprendía mentalmente por lo que acababa de suceder, había lastimado (de nuevo) al único chico que siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella.

-_Porque… porque… porque fui tan tonta, porque no acepte sus disculpas cuando pude-_Dio unos pasos-_ porque cada vez que él quería enmendar su error yo… yo lo ignoraba… -_Siguió caminando paso a paso con lentitud, mirando la solitaria azotea-_¿qué fue lo que le gusto de mi? ¿Por qué se enamoró de mi? Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo… enmendaría todo… yo… yo- _Pensó Kagome_-_ **Lo siento-**Dijo por lo bajo-**INUYASHA-** Gritó a todo pulmón mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, se tiró sobre sus rodillas y se tapo la cara con las manos.

Sango escuchó el gritó de Kagome y lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la cabeza, supo al instante que no pudo llegar a tiempo. Koga quien continuaba en el colegio golpeo una pared con el puño, él sabía que la mejor pareja para Inuyasha era Kagome, la ayudó pero solo fue para que dejara en paz a la chica que a él le gustaba: Ayame, él la amaba con locura pero ella solo estaba pendiente a Inuyasha, Koga se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Inuyasha por Kagome y quiso ayudarla y de paso darle un empujoncito para que estuvieran juntos y de paso él poder ser feliz con Ayame, pero desde que Inuyasha cambió y se alejó de todas las chicas, Koga supo que la venganza estaba cumplida, pero Kagome quería seguir destruyéndolo, por eso tuvo que decirle que parara, que terminara con toda esa farsa, que solo les hacía daño a ella y a Inuyasha.

-**No llores por haber perdido el sol, porque si no las lágrimas no te dejarán ver las estrellas-** Le dijo una voz conocida a Kagome

Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y él se las limpió

-**Idiota, estabas aquí,****Yo… me asusté, pensaba que te había perdido... lo siento se que solo te he causado sufrimiento… si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás… quizás… hubiera sido mejor que no nos conociéramos-** Dijo Kagome entre sollozos

-**Yo nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido, pues gracias a ti descubrí lo que es amar a una persona, te llevó esperando en este lugar más tiempo del que imaginas-** (Se refiere a que él siempre la esperó en ese lugar desde él primer día que él le dijo que lo detuviera)

-**Lamento haberte hecho sufrir, yo… no quería que nada de esto pasara…-** Dijo Kagome quien continuaba llorando

-**Dicen por allí que los ángeles son las criaturas más hermosas del mundo… pero yo encontré a alguien mucho más hermosa-**

**-Yo… Llegué tarde ¿verdad? tu me odias-** Dijo Kagome y se levantó del suelo

**-No... Nunca llegarás tarde porque yo siempre estaré aquí mismo esperando por ti… eres la única y siempre serás la única a quien amo, nunca lo dudes-**

**-¿Me podrás perdonar?-**

**-El amor es un acto de perdón interminable, siempre te perdonaré porque no estoy dispuesto a perder lo mejor que me pasó en la vida-** Dijo Inuyasha con una mirada tierna-** ¿Y tú me perdonas a mi?**

**- Lo hice, hace rato… te amo y nunca dudes de ello-**

Inuyasha la abrazó

-**¿Cuánto tiempo más me ibas a hacer esperar para poder escuchar esas palabras?-**

**-El tiempo suficiente para que supieras valorarlas, porque siempre me molestas-**

**-No es justo, siempre te molestaba porque quería ver tus aspectos interesantes, quería ver como eras cuando estabas enojada, cuando te sonrojabas, cuando estabas perdida y no sabías que hacer, tus repentinas sonrisas siempre me animaban, aparte de que también aceleraban mi corazón, he estado esperando tanto tiempo para que me dijeras eso... mientras eras mi amiga tuve que reprimir muchas cosas, tantas que las palabras no me alcanzan... te amo Kagome... quédate a mi lado para siempre-**

Kagome sonrió y se sonrojó

-**Por fin vuelves a sonreír-**

**-Si estoy contigo… no tengo razones para no sonreír-**

**-Te amo, Kagome-**

**-Yo…-** Pensó un poco-** Te odio-**

**-El amor no es fantasía, el amor es poesía y es por eso que te digo que yo te amaría, aunque tú no me quieras.**

Kagome rió y lo abrazó

-**Del odio al amor…-**

**-hay solo un paso-** Terminó de decir Inuyasha

Koga y Sango los observaban desde la puerta de la azotea.

**-El amor consuela como el resplandor del sol después de la lluvia- **Le dijo Koga a Sango quienes habían visto todo lo que había pasado

-**ahora que ya Inuyasha está fuera del juego vas a ir a conquistar a Ayame ¿verdad?-**

**-No es necesario… ya ella es mi novia-**

**-¿Desde cuándo?-**

**-Un poco después de que comenzara la venganza de Kagome hacia Inuyasha-**

**-Entonces ¿Por qué continuaste?-**

**-Porque yo él año pasado me enamoré de ella, pero nunca tuve el valor para decírselo así que me prometí que si yo no podía hacerla feliz, iba a asegurarme de que ella fuera feliz con un chico que la amara tanto o más que yo y pues… ese es Inuyasha… esa la única persona que conozco que la ama más que lo que yo la amé-**

**-y ¿Ayame estaba al tanto?-**

**-Por supuesto, ella sabía que todo era una farsa y que yo solo ayudaba a Kagome y tú por fin corregiste al mujeriego de Miroku-**

**-En eso ando-** rio un poco-** ahora solo me ve a mí y eso es lo que más me gusta de él, es muy detallista y me conoce creo que hasta mejor que yo-**

**-Me alegra que al final todo haya terminado bien-**

**-Sí, se nota que se aman-**

Regresando con Kagome e Inuyasha

Kagome estaba mirando el atardecer con Inuyasha desde la azotea en el colegio

-**¿Te llevo a tu casa?-**

**-Cuando los cerdos vuelen-** se rió Kagome y corrió hasta la salida de la azotea, pero antes de llegar se resbaló con un charco y se golpeó en la cabeza

Inuyasha corrió desesperado hacía ella.

-**¿Estás bien?-**

**-¿Quién… quién eres tú?-**

**-No de nuevo-**

**-Te la creíste-** Se rió Kagome

-**No juegues con eso… ya mucho pasamos por culpa de eso-**

**-Pero si no fuera por eso… quizás no estaríamos juntos-**

Kagome miró al cielo y vio un cerdito volando: *oink* *oink* (no… esta vez no es el club de teatro)

**-¿Qué es eso?-** Dijo Kagome y señaló al cielo

-**No hay nada-** Dijo Inuyasha

-**Creo que me golpeé muy fuerte la cabeza-**

**-Y bueno… ¿te llevó a tu casa?-**

**-Si-** Sonrió Kagome-**Creo que valió la pena-** y se levantó del suelo

**-¿Qué cosa?- **Preguntó Inuyasha confundido

**-Que me diera amnesia-** Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

**-¿Por qué?-** Inuyasha seguía sin entenderlo

**-Porque gracias a eso… me di cuenta lo mucho que yo…-** Kagome se acercó a él

**-…te amo-** Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se besaron… ese beso que tanto ansiaban ambos, era decirse sin palabras todo el amor que sentían por el otro, un solo beso que profesaba todo el amor que sentían, era algo más que un simple querer o un gustarse, ambos se amaban y sabían que iba a ser así por el resto de sus días.

**FIN ~ FIN~ FIN~ FIN DEL FIC~ FIN ~ FIN~**

**N/A:** Espero que hayan disfrutado de este Fanfic que inició como regalo de Cumpleaños de Nat que cumplió el pasado 24 de Septiembre, gracias a todos por leer mi fic y dejarme sus comentarios.

Mi meta eran los 100 reviews pero igual me complace la cantidad de reviews que recibí, es la cifra más alta que he llegado ;D si todavía no llego a los 100 debe significar que me falta mejorar

Dejen Reviews y Felices Fiestas Navideñas

Nos vemos en mi próximo Fic


End file.
